A Trip to the Kokiri Forest
by BlueFrenchHorn97
Summary: Zelda has been looking forward to the school trip to the Kokiri forest for ages. Two weeks camping with her best friends, what could be better? But what is this secret that Midna's hiding from her? And why is it upsetting her so much? Zelink Shidna & Daria - Sequel to Opposites Attract – you don't have to have read it to understand this! The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo.
1. A crazy holiday begins

**Please note: All rights for the cover art go to LiaDeBeaumont and KlausBoss on deviantart!**

**I have to say before I begin that I have the best readers in the world. Seriously! You are all so sweet, the floods of messages I got from people asking for a sequel really really touched my heart. It means so much to me! Thank you to Bleachshowlover1, prettyguardianofhyrule, Franne, and Princess Zelda-figure skater who helped me when I was pulling my hair out worrying over this! Thank you! Anyway, here we go!**

* * *

"Have you packed your toothbrush?" Mum asks.

I sit on the sofa, flipping through the latest issue of Nintendo magazine while mum runs around the house searching for her car keys.

"Yup," I mumble, turning a page. I'm too engrossed in the latest issue.

"Did you remember your facecloth?"

"Yu-huh!"

"How about your asthma inhaler?"

I laugh quietly and close the magazine, getting to my feet. "Mum, I've been packed for days, trust me! I've got everything!"

"Sorry darling I just worry for you dear!"

I giggle as mum picks up her car keys from under the couch cushion. "Right, come on then, let's go!"

"You're so eager! You really must like this school," Mum says as she pulls the front door open. "The school, or the boy…"

I feel a blush seeping across my cheeks, I stumble for a few moments trying to think of what to say, luckily I'm saved by my little sister Tetra screeching.

"ZELDAAAAAA! WAIT FOR MEEEEEEE!" She wails, padding into the hall in her brown flip flops. She runs towards me with her arms outstretched and I swoop her up into my arms. She giggles, burrowing her curly haired head into my neck.

"Come on Tetra let's go!" I say, as we head out to the car, mum taking my suit cases with her. She drops all the bags into the trunk and I help strap Tetra into her baby booster as mum clambers into the front of the car.

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" Tetra whines, screwing up her eyes.

"Don't be sad sweetie!" Mum says, revving up the engine. "Zelda will call us lots and talk to us over video chat!"

"Not the first two weeks!" I remind mum. "I'm on that trip to the Kokiri forest, remember?"

"Oh yeah, of course!" Mum says, pulling out of the driveway.

"Mummy can we put the radio on?" Tetra asks.

Mum smiles and presses a few buttons, allowing music to flood the car. I smile, turning to look out of the window. I'm not sure if it's Link, seeing my friends again, the two week long school trip or just being back at that awesome school, but I am really, really excited.

* * *

"ZELDA!" Midna and Saria squeal as I open the car door. Before I even get a chance to say hello I'm glomped into a hug with my two best friends.

"I missed you!" I say, squeezing them both tightly.

"We missed you too!" They chorus, making the three of us giggle.

"What about me? Do I get a hug?" Comes a deep voice from behind me.

I turn around and see Sheik stood behind me, arms outstretched. I grin, wrapping him up in a hug. "Of course you do!" I grin as we pull apart and I hug Pipit, and Dark individually, before turning to Link.

"I missed you Zelda," He says, smiling.

"Missed you too!" I reply as he wraps me in his strong arms, holding me close to his warm body.

Tetra jumps onto my back, forcing me to part with Link, I laugh, and put Tetra down so I can give her one last hug, before mum bundles my tearful little sister back into her booster seat, and drives away, not before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"This is going to be the best school trip ever!" Saria squeals, jumping up and down on the spot/

"Sounds like someone's excited…" Dark says, slipping his arm around her shoulder. "Or they just can't wait to spend three hours with me on a coach!"

"What?" Midna suddenly questions, "I thought we were going to sit as a three?"

"Sorry," Saria shrugs.

"But I really needed to tell you both something!" She pouts.

Saria just shrugs again, and repeats, "Sorry!"

I smile and roll my eyes, because right now I'm too happy to care.

* * *

I shove my bag in the overhead storage and settle in my seat next to Midna on the coach. Saria and Dark sit behind us, and across the aisle, Pipit, Link, and Sheik share a three seater.

"So," I begin, as Midna offers me one of her headphones. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"It's ok," She shrugs, flicking through her IPod menu. "I'll tell you later when I can talk to you both."

I nod, tilting my head to the side understandingly.

Suddenly, our headmistress, Mrs Luv, gets to her feet and claps loudly, the rows of people fall silent to listen. "Now! You should feel very very honoured! Year 11 has been selected specifically because of your good behaviour and because you're so well-mannered and trustworthy."

From the back row Ganon blows a loud raspberry, making a ripple of laughter spread through the coach, Mrs Luv gives him her firmest stare. "But a few exceptions! Anyhow, this is still and educational holiday, you are here to focus on your team building skills, the operative word there being TEAM! You will learn to work together and help each other out! However, it is still camping so there are dangers! So here's a few ground rules…"

"Here we go again…" Midna whispers into my ear sarcastically, I smile.

"There will be sharp instruments in the kitchen, so no entry into there without supervision! Respect any fire, as we will be having campfires! Tents have lots of strings and pegs so no running around the site, and no fraternizing with the opposite sex!"

Sheik winks at Midna, but she just rolls her eyes.

"May I remind you Mr Sage that this is an educational! And in that phrase the word educational comes before the word holiday, do I make myself clear?"

He nods, and then as soon as she turns away, pulls a face, making Saria giggle

Mrs Luv smiles in a sickly sweet fashion, clasping her hands. "We'll just do a final head count and we're off, we will be stopping in an hour and a half for a 30 minute rest, other than that… enjoy!"

She takes her seat and Pipit delves into his bag, pulling out a sharing packet of Haribo, he rips it open and offers them around to everyone in the group, and within a couple of minutes, we're pulling out of the school and en route to the Kokiri Forest.

* * *

"Your turn Sheik!" Saria says, smiling.

Sheik sighs, "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with… B!"

"Bus?" Midna guesses.

"Bicycle?" Link shrugs.

"Bags?" I ask.

"BORED!" Sheik shouts, throwing his head back in his seat. "I hate sitting around waiting!"

"You are so impatient," I say. "We'll be pulling into the rest stop soon anyway."

"Good!" Sheik says, tapping his foot anxiously.

The bus pulls off the motorway into a roadside service station, people begin chattering excitedly as we park, and eventually clamber off the coach.

"You have 30 minutes!" Mrs Luv shouts over all the commotion. "I want you back here and 12:30, no later!" She taps her watch as the students break off into small clusters and groups. We all join up and make our way along the path towards the main centre.

"So," I ask, "Where first, KFC or toilets?"

"Well I don't know about you guys but I need to take a whiz…" Sheik says, awkwardly cupping his crotch. "And by the way, what does KFC stand for again? I keep on forgetting," Sheiks asks.

"Wow…" Midna says, "For big guy you got a little tank! And how could you not know what KFC stands for?! It's Kakariko Fried Cuckoo!"

We all burst out laughing, but Sheik just raises one eyebrow. "Maybe, but it's only fair, a certain other body part makes up for it! Ohhh why didn't I think of that earlier?" He laughs and slips his arm around Midna, who crosses her arms as the automatic glass doors swing open for us.

"Which way to the men's room?" Dark asks, looking around for signs.

"There!" Saria says, pointing.

The boys all vanish into the boys toilets and we make our way into the ladies. None of us actually need the toilet, Midna just wants to check she looks ok.

She stands in front of the mirror fixing her hair, and Saria is applying yet another layer of lip gloss. I sigh. "You two are so vain!"

"I'm not that bad!" Midna protests, "Besides, I really need to talk to you both."

"What is it?" Saria asks, smacking her lips together to spread the gloss evenly.

"You know at the dance, how-"

But she's cut off as the door swings open and Majora and her gang of Goths appear, looking disapprovingly at us all.

"Out of the way Moustache, Broken Condom and Forever Alone!" Majora spits, pushing her way to the front of the mirror and pulling out her favourite black lipstick.

"Excuse me!?" Midna says, mouth hanging open like a goldfish.

"You heard me BC," Majora smirks, fixing her ponytail.

"Let me tell you something-" Midna begins.

I sigh, bundling her out of the ladies. "It's not worth it Middie."

She's scowling as we approach the boys, Link frowns. "What's up Midna?"

"Majora! Up her own-"

"Never mind!" I say, changing the subject smoothly, "Let's just go get KFC and a coffee, yeah?"

She nods miserably but subdues as we make our way over to the KFC. The restaurant is filled with people, Ganon and his jocks are sat around one table, and a group of popular blonde giggly girls crowd a booth by the window.

"I'll get the orders, what does everyone want?" Link asks.

"Number three," Sheik says, pointing to the sign.

"Same." Dark says, shrugging.

"I'll take the number five," Midna says.

"Number two!" I say, smiling at Link.

"Me too!" Saria pipes up.

"And me!" Pipit says

"Great," Link replies, turning to make his way over to the serving counter whilst the rest of us push through the crowded restaurant trying to find a table. Eventually we settle at a round eight seat table.

"This holiday… what's our plans?" Saria asks, dropping her bag underneath her chair.

"Sneaking into each other's tents for all-nighters, duh!" Pipit says laughing, arms outstretched.

"As if!" I retort. "We'd get caught!"

"Well I brought my guitar, we'll jam around a late night campfire," Sheik says, miming strumming a guitar.

"Now that I like!" I say, pointing at Sheik and smiling.

"We could toast marshmallows!" Dark says, beaming eagerly.

Sheik puts on a high-pitched, camp voice. "And then we can braid each other's hair and make friendship bracelets!" He claps his hands like an over excited toddler before letting his face drop and giving Dark a sarcastic look. "I'm sorry but you'll have to find yourself another gender, I'm revoking your dude privileges."

"Here we go!" Link says, laying two trays down on the table, both laden with pockets and boxes of food and seven tall cokes with straws poking from the top. Everyone smiles and takes their orders from the tray. As we sip our ice cold bubbly drinks and bite into, or rather devour in Sheik's case, our delicious hot food, we find ourselves discussing the next two weeks, and honestly I'm so excited.

* * *

"Welcome to the Kokiri Forest!" She calls, throwing her arms out above her head. "My name is Ashei, and I work for a company who are trying to preserve the beauty and natural magic of the Kokiri forest. Legend has it that many centuries ago, the hero of time lived here before he set out on his adventure to save Hyrule! And I'm here to help you camp without damaging this beautiful forest!" She smiles and begins pacing in front of us, her short black pig tails dancing on her shoulders. "Now your first challenge is setting up camp! Your teachers have already told you where you're sleeping, correct? You have each been given a tent, and the first team to set up their tent correctly and sort out their bedding rolls wins a special prize." She rubs her hands together excitedly, her eyes sparkling,

"Ok everyone… GO!"


	2. Orienteering

**You are all flawless individuals, I logged on this morning to find so many reviews! You leave me speechless, seriously! Thank you to katieOoT, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, mrdirtguy3, Moon Princess016, ShadowNinja1011, PrincesscharmingKnight, Bleachshowlover1, LeilaEditer, FadedSunset, Fezzes64, Xenotize, prettyguardianofhyrule, "anon", TwiliCuckoo, zeldachic459, Franne, and Celestial Dragon! And I'd like to say happy Birthday to Moon Princess016! Enjoy it! Get your folks to get you a WiiU so you can play the new Zelda when it comes out!**

**And just a little warning, sorry if there's any grammar errors, my beta has injured herself so had trouble getting this done quickly but I was dying to post it so it may not be perfect!**

* * *

"Today's task is simple" Ashei says, pacing back and forth in front of the group of over tired teenagers. It turns out sleeping in a tent isn't the most fun thing in the world. I wore three pairs of socks, and trackies and a fleece over my pyjamas and I was still freezing. But I suppose that's camping for you…

"Your teachers are going to split you into threes that can work sensibly together! Then I will give you each a map, a compass, and a camera… I'll explain the rest in a moment once your teachers have put you in groups"

Miss Impa, Mistress Fi and Mrs Luv begin weaving through the crowds of students, splitting them up into threes. I grab Midna's hand and look pleadingly at Miss Impa, knowing that she's the softest teacher in this school. She smiles and begins walking towards us, but Mistress Fi steps in her way

"Midna, Saria, and Link can work together, Zelda, you go with Sheik and Dark"

"What about me?" Pipit asks.

Mistress Fi looks around analytically, her blue eyes surveying the group "You'll have to go in a four, work with Midna, Saria, and Link"

Pipit nods and smiles, making his way over to stand with his group. I sigh, I'd rather have worked with Midna, Saria, or Link, but I suppose it could be a lot worse.

"Right" Ashei says "I think everyone is sorted into their groups. So, I am going to give each group three locations they have to find within the camp, they should all take roughly the same amount of time, I want you to find the said location, take a photograph to prove it, then everyone will meet back here!"

"One question" Ghirahim says, crossing his arms pointedly "Why?"

"It's orienteering!" Ashei states "It's a life skill, you and your group will be fine" she half-heartedly waves her hand in the vague direction of Ghirahim, Ganon, and Majora… it's like my worst nightmare…

"Any questions?" She asks, when met with silence, she smiles "Perfect, pick an orienteering pack at random then head out, best of luck to you all!"

Loud chatter erupts as soon as she turns her back and various kids begin pushing through the crowds to get their packs. Sheik runs up to me with a plastic wallet in hand, containing a compass, a map, a list of locations, and a camera.

"Right!" He says "Let's go!"

"Where to first?" I ask, taking the camera from him.

"First we have to find the water fall…" He murmurs, carefully looking at the map over my shoulder.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and we're well on the way to the water fall. Traipsing along a long muddy footpath, Sheik and me walk ahead with Dark just a few paces behind.

"I miss Saria…" Dark mumbles, whipping the grass in front of him with a long stick.

"Please!" Sheik says, laughing "You're like a love sick puppy"

"You'll be fine" I say comfortingly "We find the three locations then you can see her again no problem"

He sighs, pouting. I just roll my eyes, there's just no cheering him up when Saria's not around.

"How are you and Saria?" Sheik asks.

"Oh we're fantastic! She's amazing… she has the cutest little dimples I've ever seen and when she smiles…"

He continues mindlessly rambling on about Saria, Sheik lets out an exasperated sigh "I shouldn't have asked. So, tell me about you and Link" He says, looking at me, completely ignoring the fact that Dark is still talking.

"We're good" I say "He's coming round mine next holiday, meeting my parents"

"Wow…" Sheik says "Big step, good luck"

"Thanks, how about you and Midna?"

"Fantastic, seriously, she is the hottest girl I've ever met… no offence"

I laugh quietly "None taken!"

"Right…" Sheik mumbles, stopping abruptly to look at the map "According to this the water fall is just behind these trees" He says, pointing to a small patch of thick woodland right ahead of us.

"Well, the map says there's a footpath around the trees…"

"Screw that!" Sheik exclaims "Just go through the trees"

"No way!" I retort "What if we get lost?"

"We won't! It'll be fine!"

"I'm not so sure Sheik" I mumble, chewing the inside of my cheek "Even the map says it's a no access area"

He smiles down at me, placing his hands on my shoulders "Trust me Zelda, when have I ever let you down?"

"Actually-"

"Don't answer that!" He snaps, cutting me off and heading into the small patch of trees, pushing between the thick bark covered trunks. I sigh, with no choice but to follow him. We stumble over earthy tree roots and dodge patches of ferns on the ground. As we progress deeper the sound of running water becomes evident, gradually getting louder.

"See! I told you it was safe" Sheik says, smirking proudly.

I hitch my back pack further up my shoulders, scoffing "Sheik, let me tell you somethi-"

But suddenly I feel my stomach lunge as I drop to the ground, something cracks in my foot as I feel it catch on something, and before I can figure out what's going on my face hits the dirt. I hear Sheik laughing above me and Dark snaps back to attention, running over to me.

"Zelda are you ok?" He asks.

"Ha-ha! Please! She's fine!" Sheik says between bursts of laughter, clutching his belly and doubling over.

"I don't think I am…" I murmur, feeling my voice waver as I speak "My ankle…"

Shooting pains run from my ankle bone up my leg and along the top of my foot. I suck the air in through my teeth, wincing in pain as I reach out to touch it. Only to realise my foot is trapped under a stray root.

"I can't move my foot" I state, panic evident in my voice.

"Stop being such a precious princess!" Sheik says "You're just trying to make me feel guilty for making you take the forest root"

"No seriously!" I say, pointing at my foot "It is trapped under a tree root"

"Oh… shoot…" He mumbles guiltily "Pull it out"

"My ankle hurts, I can't just pull it out!" I say, almost close to tears as I sit on the slightly damp earth "This is all your fault, Sheik!"

"How is it my fault!" He defends.

"You made us take the forest root!" I say through gritted teeth.

"Well excuuuuuuuuse me, princess!" He says, crossing his arms "Look, I'll pull up the tree root, Dark move her foot, ok?"

I nod, folding my lips in and closing my eyes, trying to ignore the thick tree root pushing on ankle. Sheik stoops down and wraps his hands around the root, and begins heaving with all his might, but the root won't budge.

"It's not moving" He says.

"Thanks for stating the obvious" I snap, too short of temper to be polite right now.

"You're going to need to take off your trainers" He says, standing up straight and putting his hands on his hips.

"I can't! My ankle is killing me!" I say, close to shouting.

"Fine, I'll do it" Dark says.

"No, let me" Sheik intervenes "Princess is right, this is my fault"

"Don't call me princess" I say quietly as he kneels down and begins untying the laces on my pink trainers. He loosens them as much as possible before he begins gently tugging on my shoe. Making me scream out as the pressure from the root increases.

"Don't you think you're over reacting a little!" He says, stopping and looking at me exasperatedly.

"SHUT UP SHEIK!" I shout"

"Fine…" He murmurs, and begins gently tugging again. I bite my lip so hard I can taste blood, until eventually the trainer is off.

"Now the tricky part" Dark says "You need to slip her foot out from under the tree root"

I screw my eyes shut and try and hum the Ballad of the Goddess to distract myself whilst Sheik pulls and pushes my foot, trying to free it from the root. A few moments later, I breathe a sigh of relief as my foot is pushed out from underneath, the pressure is relieved from my ankle.

"Oh thank goddess" I say, exhaling heavily.

"No thanks Sheik then!" He says, getting up stroppily.

"Yeah, thanks for putting me through that much pain" I mutter, sourly.

"Come on then princess, I guess you deserve a piggy back" Sheik says, turning his back to me.

"Yeah" I murmur "I can't walk!"

He takes a few steps back and hoists me up onto his back. I lock my arms over his shoulders and Dark picks up my other trainer as we push through the trees and out of the forest. Suddenly we're met with blinding sunlight and the loud gushing of water. We stand at the top of the waterfall looking down. I smile turning the camera on and snapping a picture.

"Perfect, where to next?"

* * *

"What in Hyrule happened to you?" Link asks as we all arrive back at the campsite.

"It's a long story, all Sheik's fault" I say as Sheik puts me down in a deck chair before collapsing exhausted onto the ground.

"Hey, I said I'm sorry! And I think I made up for it by giving you a piggy back all the way!" He defends, looking up at me, shielding his eyes from the sunlight by holding his hand up above his eyes.

"You're right… thanks Sheik" I say, smiling "You sure know how to look after someone"

He nods and lies back, trying to regain some energy.

"So what did happen?" Saria asks, as Dark stands at her side, wrapping his arms around her, the overly lovey couple are reunited.

"Sheik insisted we go through a bit of no access forest, I tripped and my foot got caught under a root, and it hurt like hell getting it out"

"Ouch" Pipit says, sitting down cross legged on the ground.

Link settles on the arm of my deck chair, his arm around my shoulders "Do you need a bandage?" He asks.

I shake my head "No, I'll be fine in the morning"

"Well considering you had that disadvantage you still came back pretty quickly" Saria says "You were third!"

"Who beat us?" I ask, looking up at Saria.

"We came first, naturally" She says, smiling "Then came Medley, Ruto, and Vaati, then you guys"

"Sweet" Sheik mutters, out of breath still.

"Hey" I say, looking around me, frowning "Where's Midna?"

"She was tired when she got back, she went for a rest in the tent" Link says, pointing his thumb over his shoulder to the tent that Midna, Saria, and I share.

"Actually, now you mention it a rest sounds great!" I say, laughing as I pull myself to my feet "Wake me up at dinner time, yeah?" I ask.

"Will do!" Saria says cheerfully.

I smile and hobble over to the blue plastic tent. I unzip the door and enter into the front part of the tent. There's about a two metre by one meter entrance area that we keep our shoes, coats and bags in. I take my one trainer and my backpack off and close the main door, before opening the sleeping area. Midna lies in her sleeping bag facing the centre of the tent.

"Hey Middie" I say, smiling "I need a rest, is that ok?"

She nods silently and I clamber into my sleeping bag, being careful not to put weight on my bad ankle. I carefully lie down with my back to Midna and sigh contentedly, despite the whole situation where I hurt my ankle, today's orienteering was actually pretty fun. I smile, but it's only then when I turn over that I notice Midna's smudged eyeliner and her tear stained face.

I frown "Midna? Are you ok"

"I screwed everything up…" She whispers.


	3. Fishing

**Sorry if this is terrible guys, I'm off ill from school and bored out of my mind so I'm getting loads of writing done, but a big thank you to Franne, mrdirtguy3, prettyguardianofhyrule, Courtney Gears, ShadowNinja1011, TwiliCuckoo, PrincesscharmingKnight, LeilaEditer, Bleachshowlover1, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Princess Zelda-figure skater (and for being an awesome beta, even when poorly!), Celestial Dragon, Fezzes64, and FadedSunset for your adorable reviews!**

* * *

I wheel the bike down the ramp and off the back of the trailer, watching Midna carefully as I do so. She sighs, the deep sadness I saw in her eyes last night still ever present. I cast my mind back, reliving the events of the previous night…

"_Midna? Are you ok?"_

"_I screwed everything up…" She whispered, her face remained emotionless, not even looking me in the eye._

"_What are you talking about?" I asked softly, but she just continued to stare obliviously at the wall. "Midna please…" I said, slightly quieter. But once again she completely ignored me. I sighed, and lay back in my sleeping bag. We lay in awkward silence for a few moments, and then next thing I knew I awoke, the light slightly dimmer, voices talking and laughing quietly alongside the soft crackle of a camp fire._

I stiffen my lower lip, Midna is one of my best friends, I'm going to find out what's wrong with her, no matter what.

"Here you go, Zelda!" Link says, smiling as he hands me a bike helmet, before he mounts his bicycle.

"Thanks," I say half-heartedly, taking the helmet and putting it on.

He grips his handlebars. "Are you ok Zelda?"

I nod, sighing. "Yeah, I'm just worried about Midna…"

"Why? She seems fine to me…"

"I caught her crying last night…"

He looks at me in silence for a few moments. "Is she ok?"

I shrug. "I really don't know."

He puts on his own helmet, hiding his unruly blonde hair. But before we can continue to conversation any further Ashei begins speaking.

"We're heading for the trout lake!" She calls out, "Stick together, I don't want anyone cycling alone! And take it steady, if you get hurt we've got to fill out paperwork!"

"Are you sure you're ok to cycle?" Link asks me, the concern evident in his azure eyes. "How's your ankle?"

I laugh dismissively, "It's fine Link, I told you!"

"Alright," He says, smiling. "I just worry about you!"

Sheik pedals over, stopping by us, grinning. "What's the word love birds?"

"Do you know what's going on with Midna?" I ask.

He looks at me blankly for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"GO!" Ashei shouts, and suddenly the group of teenagers begin pedaling fast. We grin and our group of seven all head out, I smile as I break out onto the cycle path. The wind blows my long blonde hair back, even from underneath the helmet, it nips at my cheeks, making me grin madly. I look over at Saria, laughing and whooping as she cycles next to Dark, even Midna seems to be having fun. We turn a corner and open out onto an empty field.

"RACE YA!" Pipit shouts, pedaling faster and powering ahead of everyone.

"Oh it is on like Donkey Kong!" Sheik says, gaining some speed and catching up to Pipit. Link, and Dark laugh, joining the race, and soon the boys are all trying to get ahead of one another. Someone might take the lead for five seconds, but then someone else cuts in front. Me and Saria burst out laughing because neither of us can place who's winning. Pipit pushes into the lead as we reach the edge of the open field. Everyone begins bundling closer together so we can all fit back on the cycle path. But Link is determined to get ahead, he whooshes past Sheik and is just Behind Pipit, when Pipit swerves inwards to fit on the cycle lane, and the two crash into each other, falling to the ground in a tangle of metal and limbs. I feel my eyes widen and I pedal furiously to them both, Saria and Midna not far behind.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

Sheik and Dark stop cycling, looking back to see if their friends are ok.

Link suddenly bursts out laughing. "That was freaking awesome!"

"I know!" Pipit agrees, "So cool!"

The two of them heave themselves to their feet and jump straight back onto their bikes before racing off to catch up with Dark and Sheik. Me and Saria exchange bemused glances, but we've no choice but to follow.

* * *

"Now," Ashei says quietly, pacing back and forth in front of us. "The key to catching the best fish is to stay very very quiet and still, and just be patient." Vaati blows a loud raspberry, but Ashei just continues, ignoring him. "Now, I want you all to collect a fishing rod and some bait, and then pick a spot, and get fishing! Good luck! Whoever can catch the biggest fish gets a prize!"

Everyone begins pushing and shoving to get a fishing rod. I laugh, backing away from the crowd of impatient teenagers as they collect a fishing rod and run over to the lake to get fishing. I catch a few conversations as I wait for the crowds to clear.

"I am brilliant at fishing!" Ganon boasts, "I once caught a 20 inch green gill!"

"Oh me too!" Majora says, flicking her pony tail over her shoulder, "Maybe you and I should go together sometime?"

He rubs the back of his neck, trying to play it cool. "Yeah… if you like, y'know, whatever."

"Stop flirting and move out of the way!" Sheik calls, pushing between them, a fishing rod in either hand, he smiles, handing one to Midna. She gives him a fake grin as Link appears behind him with two fishing rods, one for him and he hands the other to me. Saria, Dark and Pipit are already running around the side of the lake, trying to find a good spot to fish from.

"Urgh, everyone already has the good spots!" Saria whines, crossing her arms in a sulk.

"No wait… look!" Sheik says, charging into the water, scaring away a small school of fish. I laugh aloud at his ignorant bliss and he jumps onto a large rock a little way into the lake, his damp shoes leaving footprints. Dark, Pipit, and Saria charge through to the rock in Sheik's wake. Midna reluctantly follows, and Link looks at me expectantly.

"I'm not going in there!" I say, laughing. "My shoes will get wet!"

"Have it your way!" He says, smirking.

I laugh again, "What are you talking about?"

"Hold this will you?" He asks, holding out his fishing rod to me.

"Why?" I ask, gingerly taking it.

He grins, his blue eyes still sparkling like earlier. He comes at me, quickly putting one arm behind my back and one on the underside of my knees, sweeping my right off my feet, bridal style. I squeal with laughter as he runs through the water and leaps up onto the rock, holding me in his strong arms.

"Link!" I squeal as he puts me back on my feet. He blushes and shrugs, but he's smiling.

"Oh please Zelda, don't pretend you didn't love it!" Sheik says, settling on the edge of the rock with his fishing rod in hand. I laugh, and we all sit ourselves around the rock, waiting patiently for fish to bite on the lines, this could take some time…

* * *

"Hey guys," Sheik says for the millionth time, his voice monotone.

"What?" Link asks, hanging his head, tired of Sheik.

"I'M BORED!" Sheik yells, throwing his head back in exasperation.

We all shh him. "Shut up!" Dark interjects, "You'll scare off the fish!"

"I don't think so…" Link says quietly, "There's a huge one sniffing around my line."

"Ooh what type?" I ask.

"I think it's a Hylian loach," He murmurs. "IT'S ON!"

He begins furiously wheeling the line in, the fishing rod bending dangerously. He bares his teeth, growling and he gets to his feet, trying to pull it in.

"Dude, it's fish!" Sheik says. "Just reel it in!"

"It's huge!" Link mutters, he begins losing his footing on the rock, the fish dragging him closer to the edge.

"That's what she said!" Sheik says, winking pointedly. I just scoff in response.

"Will someone give me a hand!" Link says, his wet feet still slipping on the rock surface.

"Right, sorry," Dark says, ditching his rod and jumping to Link's aid, he grabs onto Link's arms and puts all his weight into helping Link pull the fish from the water. "He's right…" Dark mutters. "It's a big one! Pipit! Help us!"

Pipit sighs but climbs up too, people are beginning to turn and watch the boys battling a giant fish. He grabs Link's left arm while Dark clings onto his right. The three of them groan and growl and eventually, heave the big fish onto the rock.

"Sheik! Come on!" Link says, gritting his teeth. Sheik jumps into the water next to the fish, pushing it further up onto the rock until its entire body lies stranded.

"Oh my goddess!" Ashei exclaims, running over to us and looking at this huge fish. "Who caught this?"

"That was me…" Link says, raising his hands shyly.

"You brilliant kid! Brilliant!" She cups his face, pushing his cheeks and lips forward and rocking his head from side to side. His eyes are wide, nervous. She squeals with joy and runs over to the fish, leaving a baffled Link behind.

* * *

"45 pounds… marvellous work Link!" Ashei says, hands on hips, looking proudly at the photograph of Link holding up the huge fish that is hanging on the wall of her wooden cabin.

"Maybe, but it was a pain to cycle back here!" Sheik grumbles, arms crossed.

I laugh as we all make our way back out onto the camp site. Midna and Saria stand outside, waiting for me. Saria jumps in the middle of Midna and I and links arms with us both. She leads us back to our tent and we all lie back on our sleeping bags, laughing.

"Today was awesome!" I say, lying with my hands behind my head.

"I know! And that fish Link caught was huge!" She says, grinning.

"You're not kidding!" I reply, laughing. I roll over onto my side to look at Saria. "So… tell me about you and Dark!"

"He is the best boyfriend ever!" Saria squeals, "He's so romantic!"

"I know!" I exclaim. "The other day on the orienteering, he wouldn't shut up about you!"

Saria blushes violently, before meeting my gaze. "So how about you and Link?"

"We're great! He's so sweet to me!"

"That thing earlier where he carried you through the water… that was pretty romantic," Saria says, winking meaningfully.

"Please…" I say, trying to change the subject.

Suddenly the door to the tent unzips and Mrs Impa pokes her head around, smiling at us all. "You've only got about five minutes till lights out!"

"Thanks miss!" Saria reply's, grinning widely.

"Hey Zelda," Mrs Impa says, "You and Link… is there something there?"

"Well-" I begin, but Saria cuts in.

"Yeah! They're going out miss!"

"And you and Dark?" Mrs Impa asks.

"He's my boyfriend" Saria smiles proudly.

"Midna… you and Sheik?"

"Yup!" I state, "How do you know all this, miss?" I ask.

She laughs. "I might be a teacher but that doesn't mean I don't here gossip! Besides, you three couldn't have been more obvious at the dance!"

"Opps…" Me and Saria chorus, bursting out laughing.

Impa glances at her watch. "Well I'm very happy for you… three minutes until lights out!"

"Thanks miss!" Saria calls as Impa zips up the tent door.

I prop myself up onto my elbow, looking at the very silent Midna, lying still and staring at the wall again… just like last night. "You ok, Middie?"

"Mh-hm…" She nods unemotionally, "I'm just tired." And with that she rolls over, turning her back away from us. Saria meets my gaze and shrugs sympathetically. I lie back, sighing.

"Night Zelda, night Midna" "Saria whispers.

"Night Saria, night Midna," I reply.

We both lie still, waiting for Midna to reply, but she just remains silent.


	4. Midna's revelation

**So guys, here's the next chapter! But first I have to say a big thank you for the reviews from Courtney Gears, Fezzes64, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, prettyguardianofhyrule, mrdirtguy3, FadedSunset, zeldax, Franne, PrincesscharmingKnight, and Xenotize! You're all supermegafoxyawesomehot people! Thank you so much! XD**

**WARNING: This chapter does reveal Midna's secret, be prepared!**

* * *

I wake in the early morning to the sound of loud snoring from the direction of Ganon's tent. I breathe deeply and allow my eyes to flutter open. The air is cold and dries the back of my throat as I stretch out my muscles until my joints crack. I exhale fast and roll over in my sleeping bag, snuggling down tighter into the warm depths. But suddenly it hits me… where's Midna? I prop myself up on my elbows and look around the tent, but she's nowhere to be seen.

I groan, nudging Saria. "Hey, Saria, have you seen Midna?"

She lets out a low moan and rolls over, turning away from me. I sigh, dragging myself from the warmth of my cosy sleeping bag. I unzip the door and step into the entrance section of the tent. I pull on my favourite pair of deep pink wellie boots with the golden goddess design on the sides. I quickly shrug my fleece over my shoulders, grab my torch, and make my way out into the night. I shove one hand into my fleece pocket and hold the torch into my other hand. "Midna!" I hiss. "Midna! Where are you?"

The only reply I'm met with is silence, accompanied by the loud trembling snores of Ganon. I sigh, flashing the torch around the cold dark campsite, but Midna is nowhere to be seen.

"Midna!" I hiss a little louder. "Midna!"

Once again I'm just met with silence. I sigh, carefully picking a path between the tent pegs and guy ropes through the campsite, trying to find Midna. I hear a rustling in the trees; and I turn quickly, flashing my torch at the edges of the small forest.

"Who's there?" I demand.

There's no reply. I swallow hard, maybe this is like one of those creepy horror movies? Will some masked maniac with a chainsaw jump out of the forest and come to kill me? Ok seriously, calm down Zelda, this isn't a horror movie. I breathe deeply, counting to ten in my head with my eyes closed. When I open them again, I can hear movement on the other side of the kitchen tent. My eyes widen as I slowly tip toe around it, flicking the torch off. If it is a creepy maniac with a chainsaw at least I can creep up on him…

I poke my head around the corner, but what I see on the other side of the tent is nothing even close to a maniac with a chainsaw. It's a confused, tearful red headed girl sobbing on the damp ground.

"Midna?" I whisper.

She looks up at me, her ruby coloured eyes sparkling with tears threatening to pour. I feel my breath catching in my throat because I honestly have no idea what is going on.

"Zelda…" She murmurs, "I thought you were asleep"

"I thought you were a maniac murderer with a chainsaw…" I reply, trying to lighten the mood.

"What?" She asks, a smile not even hinting on her face.

"Never mind…" I say, laughing softly as I kneel down in front of her so we can be at the same height. It feels so strange looking at her now, it's completely different to the Midna I know… she's not laughing, her eyes aren't dancing, and she's not giggling at one of Sheik's disgusting jokes. I sigh, taking her cold pale hand, only to find something in it. She draws away quickly, looking down at her lap.

"Midna, what's that…?" I ask, swallowing hard and dreading the worst because I think I know what it is. She won't look up at me, just stares at her hand, curled tight around whatever it is she's holding. I watch as a single tear drops onto her hand, but she still won't meet my gaze.

"Midna please…" I beg, reaching out and taking her hand. Her fingers uncurl, revealing a white plastic stick with a blue cap. I swallow, carefully taking it from her, I frown, squinting at the tiny screen but I can't read it in the dark.

"What does it say…?" I whisper.

She shrugs shyly. "I couldn't see…" I hold the test and my torch out to her, but she just shakes her head, curling into a tight ball. "I can't…" She stutters.

I flick the torch and rather reluctantly shine the light onto the tiny screen. I swallow hard, reading the screen… two pink lines.

"Well?" She asks, nervously chewing her lip.

"I… i… it's positive… y… you're pregnant."

And at that moment, I watch my best friend break down right in front of me. Her shoulders shudder as tears run freely down her face like Niagara falls. I don't know what I'm supposed to do right now, but I pull her into my arms as she sobs onto my shoulder. I hug her tight, stroking her long auburn hair.

"Sheik is never going to talk to me ever again…"

"Hey," I say softly. "That's not going to happen. Sheik messes around but he's not a jerk, he won't ditch you!"

"He will!" She wails. "He's never going to talk to me again! I screwed everything up…"

"That's not going to happen, I promise" I say comfortingly.

Suddenly she stops crying, gripping my arms and looking up to me with panic in her eyes. "Please Zelda, you can't tell anyone, not Saria, not Link, and not Sheik, especially not Sheik! Promise me Zelda, please!"

"I promise!" I say, pulling her into another tight hug. "You're not alone Midna…"

"Thank you…" She whispers into my hair.

"Does anyone else know?" I ask.

She shakes her head, trails of tears still evident on her cheeks. "No, just you and me, it has to stay that way, please Zelda, I'm not ready to deal with this."

"Hey," I say quietly. "I promised didn't I?"

But at that moment a loud cough can be heard from behind the tent. We both gasp in surprise as a shadowed figure appears, playing with its hands guiltily.

"Oh goddess… Sheik?" Midna says, choking a little.

"No…" He steps into the pool of moonlight, and I realise it's Pipit. He shrugs guiltily.

"How much of that did you hear?" I ask quietly.

"Enough… I'm so sorry Midna." He says, she looks away, crying again. "Hey…" He says, running over, arms held up in defense. "Relax, I'm not going to tell anyone, your secret's safe with me."

"Promise?" She pleads.

"I promise."

* * *

_Dear Mum, Dad, and Tetra,_

_The campsite is awesome, and I'm having the time of my life here! We've gone fishing and cycling and we've done some orienteering too! I managed to sprain my ankle somehow… it's a long story and I've only got one side of a postcard! But don't worry, it's all fine now! We're trying to persuade the teachers to let us head out and have a bonfire, Sheik brought his guitar specially! And then tomorrow we do camp cooking and then I get to go on the jungle gym! It's so cool, it's up really high in the trees and it has a zip wire at the end!_

_Hey Tetra! How are you doing without me? I miss you loads! Are you taking good care of Navi, Tatl and Tael? Taking them for lots of walks and playing catch with them? They'd love it here, you could take them for massive walks through the woods and they could play in the river._

_I'm sorry to cut this short but I've got to go help Saria with the dishes, she's prefect so ropes me in to help her! By the way she says hi! And so does Link!_

_By for now! Miss you loads!_

_Lots of Love,_

_Zelda,_

_Xxx._

* * *

"Hurry up!" Saria whines, poking her head around the zip up tent door.

"Sorry, I'm just coming!" I say, smiling as I pop the cap on the pen, jumping to my feet. I turn to look at Link, holding the post card out to him. "Hey could you give this to Miss Impa? She promised to post it for me."

"Sure thing!" He says, smiling as he takes it from me. He quickly kisses me on the cheek and dashes over to Impa. I smile, making my way to the kitchen tent, where Saria stands in front of a make-shift sink made from a bowl of hot soapy water on a table with a plastic draining rack beside it. She smiles as I make my way in.

"You're here Zelda! Great! Grab a tea towel and start drying the dishes."

I roll my eyes and grab one of the lumpy off-white tea towels from the side and grab a plate and begin drying it. As I work I glance out of the clear plastic windows, watching the rest of the group outside. Link dashes over to them and launches himself onto Sheik's back, making him stagger. Dark grins and runs over, grabbing Link's ankles while Sheik takes his hands, they flip him over so he's face up and make their way over to the river, swinging him from side to side. He wriggles, laughing and they eventually let go, launching him into the river, with a loud splash he vanishes from view, and I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Saria asks, giggling.

"Look they just chucked Link in the river!"

"I'm not missing this!" Saria calls out. She rips her marigold rubber gloves off and dashes off. I throw the tea towel down and follow her outside. By the time we arrive Link is clambering out of the river, soaking wet. I laugh aloud.

"Hey! Look who just arrived!" Sheik says, laughing. "Zelda, looks like you've made Link all wet!"

I fold my arms and raise my eyebrows, looking at Sheik pointedly. Link stands by the edge of the river, his dark blue denim jeans and green long sleeved t-shirt soaked through, river water dripping from the tip of his nose.

I give him a cheesy grin, watching from the corner of my eye. Saria turns to Midna. "Hey Middie, you ok?"

She looks up at us from where she sits on the floor, she plasters on a fake smile. "Yeah…"

Link tilts his head to the side, grinning cheekily. "Come on Midna, cheer up, give us a hug!" He holds his arm out as he runs towards her, water still dripping off his arms. Midna squeals with laughter, holding her hands out to defend herself but he still wraps his soaking arms around her. Making the tips of her hair and her white 'The Libertines' T-shirt soaking wet. She pushes his hands off her stomach instinctively, backing away nervously.

"Wow…" Sheik says, "Your top is all wet Midna… I'll try to control myself!" He winks cheekily but she just scoffs in disgust, turning and running away. Everything is silent as she disappears from view, Sheik frowns. "What did I do?" He looks at us all, waiting for an answer. When he doesn't get one he sighs, turning and jogging after Midna. "Hey, wait up, Middie! What's wrong? I'm sorry!"

Link sighs, ripping off his green beanie hat and shaking himself like a dog. Sending droplets of water flying off around him. Saria laughs, using her hands to shield herself from the water. Eventually he comes to a stop, his hair sticking up on end.

Dark laughs. "You look like a damp Labrador!"

"Always the charmer, Dark!" Link replies, still smiling. "I'm going to get changed, see you at dinner!" He gives me a damp kiss on the cheek before vanishing off into the tent.

"And then there were four…" Pipit mutters sarcastically.

There's silence for a few moments, then suddenly Dark shouts out. "Zelda's next!" And before I realise what's happening Dark and Pipit run over, tackling me into the river. I surface from the cold muddy water gasping for air to the sound of Pipit, Dark, and Saria laughing loudly. I raise my eyebrows and reach up, grabbing Dark and Pipit's ankles, pulling them in with me. Saria takes a run up and bombs into the water, creating an almighty splash.

Welcome to my crazy life!

* * *

**So, secret revealed... who guessed right? And if not what did you think it was? Let me know in the reviews! :)  
Nayru  
xxx**


	5. Making memories

**Oh my gosh, seriously, all the reviews ASTOUND me! You're all as fabulous as the diamond loving Demon Lord XD So a big thank you to mrdirtguy3, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, PrincesscharmingKnight, ShadowNinja1011, shhimaninja16, LeliaEditer, Bleachshowlover1, prettyguardianofhyrule, Zeldachic459, Xenotize, FadedSunset, zeldax, Franne, Courtney Gears, Fezzes64, and Celestial Dragon! Also congratulations to shhimaninja16, prettyguardianofhyrule, Franne, Courtney Gears, and Zeldachic459 who all guessed right about Midna's secret! XD**

* * *

"Please!" Link says, clasping his hands together and putting on his best pleading face.

"Look Link, I told you!" Miss Impa says, busily folding a pile of water proof trousers. "If it were up to me I'd let you go, but it's above my head, there's nothing I can do!"

"Come on…" Pipit whines, "You can trust us, we're not the sort of kids who'd take advantage and run off or mess around!"

"I know Pipit!" She says in defense. "But what about health and safety? What if something catches fire?"

I smile, "That's why we're found a big open space with no fire hazards!"

"Yeah…" She says, looking thoughtful. "Well what if someone's clothes catch fire and they get burnt… or worse!"

"Stop, drop, and roll." Link says firmly.

"Well what about the other kids? How's it fair that we allow you to go out and have a private bonfire and not them?"

"They don't have to know!" Saria says confidently. "Come on miss, we asked you because you're the nice teacher and we thought you'd let us!"

Miss Impa looks down guiltily, "I could maybe let you go if you can persuade a member of staff to go with you."

"Will you come with us?" I ask.

She laughs, shaking her head. "I couldn't, I have to sort out all the waterproof trousers before tomorrow… maybe you can persuade another teacher to go with you?"

"I don't want another teacher!" Link whines, putting on a high pitched voice. "Saria's a prefect… surely that's good enough?"

Miss Impa lets out a low sigh, but nods reluctantly. "Fine! You've worn me down, you can go!" We all begin celebrating as she continues to talk, "You can go but don't tell any other students, you hear me? And if anything goes wrong you come to find me right away, promise!"

"You got it miss! Thank you!" I squeal, as me, Saria, Link and Pipit run from the teachers tent, silently celebrating, we head out to where the rest of our friends are standing leaning on the trees.

"We did it!" Pipit boasts, hands on hips.

"Awesome!" Sheik exclaims, "Shall we go build the bonfire?"

"Yeah sure," Saria says smiling. "Just keep it between us, no one else is supposed to know, Miss Impa says it's unfair on them."

"Let's go!" Dark says impatiently, grabbing Saria's hand.

"Actually…" Midna interjects, "I've got a bit of a headache, I'm going to go get some fresh air."

Sheik frowns, "We're camping! How much more fresh are can you get?"

"I just need some peace and quiet, you know what I mean…"

I swallow hard as she turns away. "Do you want me to come?"

She shakes her head slowly, "No, I need to be alone." And with that she begins to talk away, putting her black hood up against the wind. I feel so sorry for her, because watching her right now, she's never looked more vulnerable.

"Hey Zelda! Are you coming?" Link calls. I turn around and see the rest of my friends dashing away from the campsite.

"I'll be there in a minute" I say, taking one last glance at my best friend, as she picks a path through the field, hands buried deep in her pockets.

"Hey… hey…" Link says, wrapping his warm hands around mine. "Come on, everyone else is setting up logs as benches around the campfire, let's go collect firewood, yeah? Just the two of us…"

I find myself smiling subconsciously. "I'd like that…"

"HURRY UP LOVE BIRDS!" Sheik shouts from the next field along.

Link laughs, "Come on!"

He grips my hand tight and we break into a run. He leads me into a small wooded area, taking me along a thin path between the green foliage, and eventually we break into an open clearing, sunlight shining through the trees.

"I love it here," Link says, his arms outstretched, spinning in the clearing. "Being outside just feels like magic!"

He turns to look at me, suddenly bursting into fits of laughter. I frown self-consciously. "What is it?"

"You've got a twig in your hair," He says, stepping close as he reaches up, his fingers touch my golden hair and pulls a thin wooden twig from it, dropping it carefully to the ground. He steps ever closer and I feel his warm body against mine. His azure eyes lock onto mine, and I feel his breath on my cheek as he wraps his arms around me. He begins softly kissing my collar bone, peppering kisses up my neck until and jaw until he eventually reaches my lips. I close my eyes and we begin passionately kissing, and I feel the tip of his tongue dance along the back of my teeth. Right now I feel like I could be flying, I never knew I could love someone like Link, especially considering how we met…

"Zelda…" He whispers into the kiss.

My eyes flutter open and he looks like he's about to say something, but behind us a loud voice shouts out to us.

"KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS LINK!" Followed by a loud wolf whistle. We spring apart immediately to see Sheik doubling over with laughter.

"Oh mind your own business!" Link yells and Sheik runs off, leaving me and Link in awkward silence.

I chew my lip, "Do you think he's gone?"

"Who cares?" Link says, jumping at me again, we fall back onto the forest floor, laughing and kissing…

Like I said… love…

* * *

"That's it…" Dark says, smiling. "The sun is officially set"

I turn back to the fire, holding my hands near the flame to warm them in its heat. Saria begins piercing marshmallows onto long wooden sticks and handing them out to everyone in the group.

"So… what do you say… jam time?" Sheik says, grinning as he pulls out his guitar from behind the make shift log bench.

"Awesome!" Link says, "Who can sing?"

"Zelda can sing!" Saria shouts out.

I feel a blush rapidly seeping across my cheeks, "I can't! What makes you think that?"

"Please Zelda, we share a dorm back at school, I can hear you singing in the shower!"

"I do not!" I protest, holding my marshmallow on a stick in the glowing bonfire.

"I'll second Saria!" Midna says, smiling for what seems like the first time all week.

"I don't, care, I'm not singing!" I say, stuffing a marshmallow in my mouth.

"Ok, you start, we'll all join in, just for me Zelda? Please?" Midna looks at me pleadingly, the same way that Link looked at Miss Impa just earlier today.

I sigh, feeling myself cave. "Fine, what song?"

"I can play a great acoustic 'We are young', how about that?" Sheik offers.

"Fine…" I murmur, "But you have to sing too Sheik!"

"Fine!" He agrees. He begins to softly play beautiful acoustic guitar music, everyone turns to look at me expectantly, I reluctantly begin to sing, at first my voice wavers nervously but then I begin to relax. As the male part of the song comes along Sheik sings for me, and I'm surprised to discover that he actually has a really nice voice, he nods at me and we sing a couple of lines together, and then everyone joins in for the chorus.

_"Tonight we are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun_

_Tonight we are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun"_

It's rough around the edges, urban, but I think I like it. Sheik lets the chords ring in the air until the only sound that can be heard is the crackling fire. I feel myself smile.

"You're really good Zelda…" Link says, watching me carefully.

"Umm… thanks…." I say, toasting another marshmallow.

"No, REALLY good."

I smile as he wraps his arm around my shoulders, snuggling me close to him in the cold dark night, he looks down at me and gives me a soft kiss on the nose.

"Urgh please don't start making out like earlier!" Sheik says, miming gagging.

"They were what?" Saria asks, mouth gaping open.

"He's making a big deal out of literally nothing!" Link says defensively.

"Seriously, he was all like this," Sheik says, he pokes his tongue out of his mouth and begins waggling it in the air, making a noise like a drowning cat. Link blushes furiously and looks down at his knees.

"Eww Sheik please stop before I fetch up my marshmallows!" Saria says, throwing a couple of stray ones at him.

He jumps to his feet, making his way over to me, still waggling his tongue in the air. I put my hands on his shoulders to try to keep him as far away from me as possible. I laugh as he knocks me back off the log.

"Sheik stop it!" I plead.

"Oh!" He says, standing up straight and crossing his arms, acting offended. "You didn't complain when Link did it!"

He makes his way back to his seat and Link helps me to sit up straight again. "It was nothing like Sheik said," Link insists.

"No…" Sheik says, through a mouthful of sticky marshmallow gunk. "She had her hand down your trousers…"

"I DID NOT!" I say, getting a little flustered.

Sheik laughs, "No, nah, I jest, Zelda's too much of a goodie goodie to do that!"

I roll my eyes but don't dare to protest, because goodie goodie is better than what he suggested… I shake the thought and finish up my mouthful of marshmallow.

We spend the evening laughing and talking around a crackling fire, about halfway through the night Dark and Sheik made their way back to camp to collect some winter thermals to keep us warm through the cold night. Saria, Midna and I whisper and giggle while Link and Pipit appear to be having a slightly more serious conversation.

"We got them!" Sheik says, plopping Link's green beanie on my hat and giving Link my pink beret. He laughs but keeps it, refusing to swap back. Dark hands out blankets and we all snuggle down underneath them near the bonfire. Sheik chucks a couple more logs onto the fire and we all lean back on the benches, looking up to the stars.

"That's meant to be the hero's star," Link says, pointing up to a sparkling one high above us.

"How can you tell?" I ask, frowning.

"There's five stars laid out to mark the tips of the hero's sword, the tip of the blade is the hero's star."

"Wow," I whisper, smiling into the darkness.

"Hey," Saria says, looking around at us all. "Promise me something."

"What?" Pipit asks.

"This time next year we come back here, this exact time and do this again!"

"That's an awesome idea…" Link whispers.

"Yeah, we'll have graduated by then!" Saria says, "Who knows what our lives will be like!"

Midna chews her lip… she knows what her life will be like one year from now, just not who'll be with her. I look at Sheik as he laughs, not a care in the world… soon he'll find out he's a father, how the hell is he going to take it?

"Zelda? Zelda!" Saria says, waving to get my attention.

"Sorry what? I was thinking…"

"This time next year? What do you say?" She asks.

I smile, "Just you try and stop me."

* * *

_And sure enough, a year from now we would go back. We'd set up a group of logs the same way we did today. We'd sing and toast marshmallows and laugh the night away._

"_Sorry I'm late… she needed changing." Midna says, settling in her seat._

"_Little stinker!" Dark says, laughing as he carefully touches the tip of her nose._

"_Right… I think it's time," I cut in._

"_I think so…" Link says smiling._

"_We've got some big news!"_


	6. The problem with secrets

**Just to clear up any confusion guys, we haven't skipped a year into the future, neither is the story over! That was just a flash forward, like a little sneak peek into the future, as River Song would say 'Spoilers' ;) Anyway, I want to say a big thank you to Pantherstar101, FadedSunset, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, prettyguardianofhyrule, Bleachshowlover1, ShadowNinja1011, zeldax, Joyma Tell, PrincesscharmingKnight, shhimaninja16, Celestial Dragon, Zeldachic459, mrdirtguy3, Franne, and 'Guest'! The reviews were adorable, who wants cookies? Also it's been way too long since I've said this, but thank you to my faithful beta reader Princess-Zelda figure skater!**

**One more thing! I've been informed by a reader that American's don't use 'mate' in the same context as English people do (yes, I'm English!). Just so you know, when I say mate, I mean friend, not the other kind of mate!**

* * *

"Ahh, Zelda, just the person I was looking for!"

I stop untangling the safety harnesses Miss Impa asked me to sort out and look up above me. Mrs Luv stands towering over me, hands on hips.

I smile politely, "What can I do for you miss?"

"I need someone trustworthy and reliable to go collect water for the camp from the pumps in the next field, can you do that for me?"

"Uhh… sure!" I say, "Just let me finish untangling these."

Miss Impa smiles over at me, interrupting the conversation, "No worries Zelda, I'll get someone else to do that, you help Mrs Luv."

I carefully put the harness I'm holding into the box with the rest. Mrs Luv smiles as I get to my feet. "And get someone to help you Zelda, Saria should do it probably, the bottles are in crates in the kitchen tent."

"Ok!" I say, still smiling as I head through the long grass and into the small forest area "Saria!" I shout, finding a way through the tangle of braches, tree roots and small shrubbery.

"SARIA!" I shout again, louder this time.

I hear laughter and splashing from over to my right. I frown, pushing through a thick layer of ferns, and find myself met with the river, where Link, Sheik, and Pipit are all messing around.

"Hey guys… hey… GUYS!" I say, as Sheik kicks up water at Pipit in his blue Sheikah marked wellie boots, they all turn to look at me expectantly.

"Wazzzzuuppp!" Sheik says, poking his tongue out, winking, and holding his thumb and little finger out.

"Umm… right…" I say, blatantly trying to overlook Sheik's greeting, "Has anyone seen Saria?"

"Her and Dark went to have a little chat." Pipit replies.

"Oh…" I mumble, trying to hide my disappointment. "Which way did they go?"

"I think it was that way," Pipit says, pointing straight ahead of me.

"Thanks!" I say, as I carefully pick a path across the river, hopping from rock to rock like stepping stones, I stop suddenly, turning back to look at them. "By the way, do any of you know where Midna is?"

"I don't think she's feeling very well," Link says, rubbing his fingers up and down his jaw. I frown, that's something Link always does when he's lying… how could he be lying?

"Right…" I mumble, I'm suspicious but I daren't question it. "See you later then," I say, stifling a wave and continuing along the path. What could Link possibly be lying about? As far as he's concerned Midna would be ill, that's what she's been telling everyone. Well, apart from me, because I know the truth. I stop, a sudden thought occurring to me… maybe Midna told Link as well? Though I don't know why should would before she'd told Sheik. I sigh, I'm about to turn back and question Link on the matter, when suddenly I hear panicked voices, one hushing the other. I frown, glancing around me at everything that's going on, but I can't see anyone. Suddenly, from the corner of my eye I catch a glimpse of Saria's turquoise trainers. I push through trees and find myself face to face with her and Dark. Saria looks very panicked but Dark just breathes a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank goddess it's you Zelda, I thought you were Sheik for a minute!"

"What?" I question, trying my best to make sense of this situation. Saria still looks just as panicked as before.

"I was worried you were Sheik and you had overheard our conversation about Midna."

"Shh!" Saria whispers, frantically.

He lets out a relieved laugh. "Oh, it's alright Saria, Zelda already knows!"

"Phew!" Saria says, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Right… umm… Saria, Mrs Luv asked me to collect water and you're meant to be helping me," I say.

She grins, "Of course!"

* * *

"How the hell did you find out about Midna?" I hiss, as soon as we're out of earshot of anyone at the camp site. Saria and me each hold a blue crate filled with empty two litre bottles as we head over to the water pump on the other side of the field.

"Dark told me" She says.

I frown, "Who told Dark?"

"Link!"

"Who in Hyrule told Link?!"

"Pipit did." Saria says simply.

I feel my mouth hanging open. "Are you kidding me? So now everyone knows apart from Sheik?"

"I guess…" She mumbles, "It's so unfortunate isn't it… poor Midna."

"Yes poor Midna!" I exclaim, "And poor Sheik! How do you think he's going to feel when he finds out all his mates knew before he did!"

"Damn…" She mutters, "I didn't think of that."

"Does Midna know that you know?"

"I don't think so…" She says, quietly.

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Ok, that's all right then. Just don't tell her that you know, and don't let any of the others either, Midna doesn't need everything else piling on top while she's under so much stress already."

"Good idea! And by the way… sorry Zelda." She mumbles guiltily.

I shrug, "It's not your fault, it's not like you told anyone, just make sure no one outside our group finds out, ok?"

"Ok!" She says, smiling confidently.

"Great!" I reply as we approach the water pump. "Right… let's get going!"

* * *

_Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!_

"Urgh…. What the hell is that?" Midna groans, burying herself deeper in her sleeping bag.

"What…?" I stutter, staring around the tent, blurry eyed. "Where the hell is Saria?"

"GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!" Saria's shrill voice pierces through the thin plastic walls of the tent. I drag myself from my warm comfortable sleeping bag and stumble out onto the damp grass in just my pink pyjamas and fluffy white bed socks. Saria stands in front of the tent door with a saucepan and wooden spoon in hand, banging them together to make a loud clanging noise.

"What the hell are you doing?" I moan, crossing my arms to try and make myself warmer in this cold Autumn morning.

"Mrs Luv says I have to wake everyone up, we're cooking a proper camp breakfast, so… EVERYBODY UP!" She shouts, marching up and down and repeatedly clanging the frying pan and wooden spoon.

I catch up to her, pulling the wooden spoon from her hand, "Seriously Saria, shh!"

Majora unzips her tent door. She looks totally different, her long cherry coloured hair falls around her shoulder, tangled and knotted. She wears no black lipstick or thick smoky eye pencil like normal, and she's dressed in a black vest top and purple track suits.

"Shut the hell up!" Majora growls, before vanishing into her tent.

"I'm with Majora on this one." I sat begrudgingly. "Wow… I never thought I'd say that."

She takes the spoon from my hand, smiling broadly, and begins marching up and down, clanging the frying pan.

"Come on Saria…" I whine.

She shakes her head, still smiling way too brightly, "Everyone has to get up, if I don't get them up Mrs Luv is going to kill me, go get dressed Zelda!"

I let a low, reluctant sigh, but begin to trapse back to the tent. I rummage through my bag, pulling out a pair of grey jeans, a pink t-shirt with the mark of Nayru, and blue jacket. Before pulling on my trainers and unzipping the sleeping section.

"Come on Midna," I say softly, "Up you get." I reach out to shake her shoulder but she groans, half-heartedly swatting me away. "If you don't Mrs Luv will kill you, you know that?"

"Alright fine…!" She says reluctantly, sitting herself up and brushing her fringe from her eyes.

"So…" I say, playing with my hands, "Have you spoken to Sheik yet?"

She looks down, sighing. "No, and I really don't want to talk about this now Zelda."

"Right… sorry" I mumble, "I'll leave you be."

She nods sleepily and I get to my feet, making my way out of the tent to find Sheik leaning against a tree, yawning sleepily. "Speak of the devil," I mutter.

"What was that Zellie?" He asks innocently.

"I said morning!" I say cheerily as he pushes himself away from the tree and the two of us make our way over to the kitchen tent. His lazily blushes his blonde hair away from where it flops in front of his eyes.

"So Zelda," He says, hands in the pockets of his low slung jeans. "What's going on in your world then?" He laughs aloud, "No don't tell me, fairies, unicorns, mad teenage obsession with Link!"

"Do you think all teenage girls just like fairies and unicorns and obsess over boys? Is that really all you think we do?"

He shrugs, "That and pillow fights in your underwear!"

"Goddess you're a pig…" I roll my eyes.

He laughs, "Come on Zelda, admit it, you love me!"

"Oh yeah, I really admire your modesty!" I say, nodding sarcastically.

He laughs as we make our way into the kitchen tent. Medli, Saria, and Raliz are all lined up along the side, slicing up tomatoes to grill.

Miss Impa turns to us both, smiling. "Ahh Sheik, Zelda, perfect! You two can grill the bacon!" She pulls open the fridge and pulls out lots of packets of bacon, piling them up in Sheik's arms. "There's a fire set up over there with a grill above it, have at it!" I nod and me and Sheik make our way out to the open patch of grass just outside the tent where there's a flaming grill already set up. I begin pulling the lids off the packets of bacon and laying out the slices on the metal grill with a pair of cooking tongs.

"So is Midna up yet?" Sheik asks, putting a couple more little logs onto the fire.

"Not yet," I murmur, throwing one empty packet into the recycling "Link?" I ask.

He shakes his head, raising his eyebrows. "Nope… this is some solid small talk!" I laugh as I finish putting the last of the bacon onto the grill. He sighs, hands on hips "So Zellie, you and Link, how far has that boat sailed?"

"Ok Sheik, look, I am not even going to have this discussion with you." I say, pretending to be very interested in the bacon.

"Ouch! Obviously not past second base then…" He says, blowing the air out through his cheeks.

"Please Sheik, just stop talking!"

"Not even second? Din damn!" He exclaims, kneeling down with his elbows resting on his knees.

"Sheik I'm sorry but my love life is literally none of your business." He sighs, sitting down on the ground, looking a little sullen. I frown, watching him, "Are you ok, Sheik?"

"I'm not a total jack ass you know Zelda, I do actually have feelings."

"Yeah, you're right… sorry…" I mutter.

"I really care about Midna…" he says, looking down. "Do you know why she's acting so strange?"

"No…" I bluff, not making eye contact.

"I think I do…" He whispers.

Just at that moment, as if on que, Midna makes her way out of our tent over to where me and Sheik are grilling bacon. She steps closer, and I watch her nostrils flare as she catches a whiff of bacon. She doubles over, hand over mouth and turns tail, running towards the onsite toilets. I swallow hard as I watch her go… morning sickness.

"I guess she's ill," He says, shrugging.

I turn back to him. "Sorry… what were you saying?"

"I think I know why Midna is acting so funny," He repeats.

I try my best to swallow the lump that's quickly forming in my throat. "Why's that?"

"I think she's going to break up with me."


	7. The jungle gym

**ASDFGHJKL! You guys are awesome! The reviews were so adorable, you make me blush :3 So thank you to Pantherstar101, mrdirtguy3, Princess Zelda-figure skater (and for being a flawless beta reader!), ShadowNinja1011, Bleachshowlover1, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, shhimaninja16, prettyguardianofhyrule, zeldax, Celestial Dragon, Joyma Tello, FadedSunset, Franne, and PrincesscharmingKnight!**

* * *

"Welcome, to the jungle gym!" Ashei announces as she leads us into the forest clearing. She holds her arms high above her head, leading my gaze upwards, and that's when I see it. Weaving in and out of the tall tree trunks is a complex set of rope swings, wooden bridges, climbing nets and various other obstacles raised a good fifteen metres above ground level.

"Awesome!" Sheik exclaims, "When can we go on it?"

"That's why we're here!" Ashei says, gesturing to boxes and crates filled with safety harnesses and hard hats. "You have to wear these for health and safety reasons, and be sure to clip yourself onto the safety wires up there. I'll be up there to help you out and the teachers will be down here observing. Ok everyone, safety gear up, then once we've checked to see if you've got it all on correctly, follow me up the ladder!" She turns and begins climbing up a wooden ladder resting against one of the tree trunks. Saria grins, grabbing my hand and running over towards the safety gear, dragging me along with her. She throws a yellow hard hat in my direction and passes me a safety harness, pulling her own on and fastening it around her green play suit.

"I'm not sure…" I mumble, "I get really scared of heights…"

"You'll be fine, once you're up there you'll be having too much fun to care!"

"I guess I could try it out…" I say, feeling myself smile. "But just for you, ok?"

"Good!" She says, clicking the buckle for her hard hat under her chin "Let's go!"

She bumps her fist on my hard hat, laughing as she runs over to the step ladder, we begin climbing up rung by rung just behind Vaati. I stop suddenly, turning back to look for my friends. Sheik and Link and making their way over to the ladder and Pipit and Dark are just putting on their hard hats. I glance around nervously for Midna, and see her stood in the middle of the clearing, chewing her lip.

"Hey Midna!" I call out to get her attention, "Are you gonna have a go?"

She shakes her head nervously. "No…I don't have the stomach for it, I'm not feeling well…" She mutters, barely audible. "I'm going to go back to the campsite."

I frown, "Do you want me to come with you?"

She just shakes her head again, turning away, I sigh.

"Move your bum!" Sheik says, looking up at me from lower down the ladder.

I laugh, rolling my eyes, but I begin climbing the ladder again, eventually I reach the top and clamber up, finding myself stood on a small wooden platform between two almost horizontal tree branches. I look ahead of me and find lots of wooden squares hanging by strings, like stepping stones across the open air. I swallow hard.

"Who's up first?" Ashei asks, hands on hips.

"Me!" Ganon insists, barging to the front of the group, standing tall and proudly, I roll my eyes, but don't bother commenting.

"Ok, it's very simple," Ashei says. "Treat the wooden platforms like swings, swing from side to side and jump between platforms."

"No sweat!" Ganon says, puffing out his chest to try and look more muscular, Majora laughs, twirling a lock of her cherry-red hair between her fingers.

Link smiles, leaning in to whisper into my ear. "Their kids will be so messed up…"

I find myself giggling as Ganon hooks his safety harness on to the wire that runs above the obstacle, just in case he falls. He takes a run up and then dives onto the first platform, it sways dangerously but he just powers it into jumping onto the next one, he leaps from platform to platform effortlessly until he finally reaches the other side.

"Ok, wait there!" Ashei says, "Once everyone's across you can move on, who's next?"

* * *

"Come on Zelda!" Link shouts as I step out onto the cargo netting. Slowly moving along, clinging to the net like a hermit crab.

"Come on Zellie!" Sheik bellows, his loud booming voice echoes in the open air.

Dark just laughs from behind me. "Ignore them Zelda, just take it easy."

I smile to myself, I think I might just be getting the hang of this, I begin picking up pace, moving faster along the netting.

"Look at you go!" Saria exclaims, laughing.

I feel myself grinning as I move closer to the end, I'm so nearly there…

"Hey Zelda," Majora smirks, "Don't look down!"

And like an idiot, I play right into her trap and glance down at the ground. My stomach begins to curl and I jump off the netting onto the platform. Breathing a sigh of relief as Link hugs me.

"Lay off her Majora." Pipit says, elbowing her meaningfully.

"You can't hit a girl" Majora spits back.

"I didn't hit a _girl,_" Pipit says meaningfully, she growls and delivers him a punch to the arm, making him stumble.

"Alright!" Ashei calls out. "No roughhousing up here!" She glances over at the group on her side who are working with Miss Impa. "Ok, looks like Miss Impa has this lot under control, let's move you guys onto the next obstacle." I glance over, it's two simple thick pieces of rope strung from one platform to the next, one a little higher than the other.

"This one's easy," Ashei shouts from the far off platform. "Just walk on the lower rope, and hold onto the top one, see?" She gestures. "Who's up first?"

"ME!" Sheik says, blagging the first spot, he hooks his rope onto the wire and steps out into the top rope before anyone can protest. And begins making his way, pretty quickly, along the rope.

"Nice!" Link yells to his best friend, I laugh, but Ganon crosses his arms from behind me.

"SHOW OFF!" He shouts to Sheik, a frown fixed on his face. He pushes in front of me on the platform, stepping closer to the rope.

"Hey don't shove!" I protest, but he just waves his hand dismissively. He stoops to his knees and begins shaking the rope Sheik stands on, making him wobble dangerously.

"Ganon! Stop!" Saria squeals.

"What's going on over there?" Ashei yells, looking over.

"Dude, pack it in!" Dark protests, but Ganon is cackling with laughter as Sheik loses his footing momentarily.

"GANON!" Sheik yells.

"Alright, alright, I was only messing, goddesses!" Ganon explains, dropping the rope and straightening up. But a smirk is still twisted on his face. "Try this!"

He begins rapidly shaking the rope Sheik holds, Link tries to pry his huge hands away but Ganon just shoves him back

"ENOUGH!" Ashei yells, but it's too late, Sheik loses his grip on the upper rope, and with nothing to hold onto, he falls from the ropes.

"SHEIK!" Saria screams, his fingers curl around the lower rope as he falls, stopping him abruptly, but he's left dangling from just the rope he's mean to be standing on.

"WHAT IN HYRULE HAVE YOU DONE GANON?!" Saria screeches, slapping his arm.

"Goddess it was only a joke!" Ganon defends, "He's fine!"

"He's not fine," Link mutters as Sheik attempts to pull himself back up. "Are you ok?" He calls out. But Sheik is too busy trying to haul himself back up to reply.

"Come on, you can do it!" Pipit shouts in support, but one of Sheik's arms slips, leaving him dangling on just one hand.

"Right…" Link mutters, !"I'm coming for you buddy!" He hooks his safety harness onto the wire and carefully steps out onto the lower rope.

"Link be careful," I say, quietly, he nods as he approaches Sheik.

"Dude hurry!" Sheik shouts. "I can't hold on much longer!"

"I'm coming as fast as I can!" Link shouts, edging closer.

I swallow hard, not taking my eyes off the scene unravelling before me. "Please!" Sheik growls, his hand slipping a little.

Link takes a step closer, and leans sideways, holding a hand out for Sheik to grab onto, still holding the upper rope with his other hand, "Come on Sheik, take my hand." He says.

"I'm trying!" Sheik's arm is desperately flailing but he can't quite reach up and grip Link's hand.

"Come on…" Link mutters, leaning a little lower. But it's no use, Sheik's fingers slip from the rope and he begins to fall, I feel my eyes widen as he comes to a sudden halt, saved only by his safety harness.

"Oh thank goddesses…" Saria says, leaning against me.

"Right, come on," Link says, grabbing the wire holding Sheik up. He begins pulling it up, using the thick rope as a support to help him, and eventually, the two best friends stand side by side on the rope. I breathe a sigh of relief, and it's only then that I realise I was holding my breath all this time.

"You ok, buddy?" Link asks, patting Sheik on the back.

"Yeah," Sheik says, breathing heavily as he wipes his brow.

Dark whoops and everyone begins cheering and clapping for Link, he grins, and the two of them start to make their way over to the other platform, back to safety.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Link asks. His body stands so close to mine it's unbelievable; his arms are wrapped around my body, holding me tight, safe. His azure eyes are locked on mine and he smiles.

"I guess…" I mumble, screwing my eyes shut and praying for the best.

"Good luck, love birds!" Pipit says, and with that Link jumps, diving off the edge and taking me with him. We drop momentarily as the zip slide jumps into action, and within a few seconds we're racing through the air across the woods. I let out a laugh of pure delight as I open my eyes, watching the world whizzing past before me, the only thing staying in focus is Link as his strong arms support me. The ground is rushing below my feet in a blur, I can only just hear my friends cheering through the wind whistling in my ears. This feels so amazing, time races past as the adrenaline buzzes in my blood. Link throws his head back laughing as we near the ground, and eventually I feel my feet touch the slightly damp earth of the forest floor. My stomach is still swirling and my head spinning a little as Link unclips my harness.

"Wow…" I whisper.

A grin spreads across his perfect lips and he smiles, "Yeah…"

He places those perfect lips on mine and I let myself drift into the kiss, only to be dragged back to reality by the loud wolf whistles and cheering of Sheik, Dark, and Pipit. Link pulls away, laughing, and I can't help but giggle.

* * *

"Midna!" I say, whipping the tent door open. I glance around the sleeping area but it's empty. I frown, stepping back out into the open, I thought she said she was going back to camp… but I've searched everywhere else…

"Mrs Luv!" I call out, running over to her, she turns to look at me expectantly, and I put on my best smile. "Do you know where Midna is?"

"Yes, I believe I do. She asked me if she could go for a walk, I think she was headed towards the waterfall."

"Thank you!" I say politely, turning heel and jogging off the site.

"Hey wait! Zelda!" I turn around and see Sheik chasing after me, a worried expression on his normally careless face. "Where you off to?"

"I'm gonna go see Midna," I say, shrugging, trying to act casual.

"Ok, mind if I come?" He asks, gesturing along the path.

I suck the air in through my teeth. "I was kind of hoping to have a private word with her?"

He looks a little put off, but nods. "Yeah… right, I get it."

"Sorry…" I mumble, feeling a little guilty.

He shrugs, "No, it's ok, can you let me know when you get back?"

"Of course!" I exclaim, "No problem!"

He nods his thanks and I make my way along the footpath, taking the official route this time, rather than cutting through the forest, I'm not risking that again. Eventually I arrive at the base of the waterfall, water gushing into the lake, creating splashes all around. I carefully study the area, letting my eyes fall on Midna, curled up on a large beige rock.

"Hey Midna," I say softly, picking a path across the rocks towards her.

"Hey." She mumbles quietly.

"Are you ok?" I ask, settling down next to her.

She sighs, resting her chin on her knees, "I don't know what to do…"

I look down at the ground, summoning up all my courage. "Look Midna, I know this is hard, but you're going to have to tell Sheik sooner or later…"

"Tell me what?"

I look up to see Sheik stood at the entrance to the water fall, watching us hopefully, waiting for an answer. I swallow hard, this isn't going to be easy…


	8. Tell me what?

**Oh my gosh! 100 reviews! Someone shoot me now so I can die this happy! Seriously, you are all the loveliest people in the world! So the biggest ever thank-you to prettyguardianofhyrule, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, ShadowNinja1011, Fezzes64, 'Guest', PrincesscharmingKnight, CorruptedAngelX, Bleachshowlover1, Celestial Dragon, FadedSunset, Franne, and zeldax! Who wants brownies?**

**I would also love to say a big thank you to the worlds best beta... Princess Zelda Figure Skater!**

* * *

_I look down at the ground, summoning up all my courage "Look Midna, I know this is hard, but you're going to have to tell Sheik sooner or later…"_

_"Tell me what?"_

_I look up to see Sheik stood at the entrance to the water fall, watching us hopefully, waiting for an answer. I swallow hard, this isn't going to be easy._

I stare at him, mouth open as he dodges between rocks, trying to keep his balance as he walks towards us. The sun is just vanishing from the sky, the first few stars begin to sparkle as he sits down carefully next to Midna. I swallow hard, I don't belong here.

"I'm going to give you two some space," I say, climbing to my feet, but as I turn to walk away something is holding me back, I turn around to see Midna gripping onto my sleeve, tears are welling in her eyes.

"Please stay." She whispers. "I need a friend right now…"

I stare at her few a few seconds, I'm uneasy being around when she brings up such a sensitive issue, but if my friend needs me, then I need to stay. Sheik is staring from me to Midna trying his best to understand the situation as I sit back down. I cradle my knees as we sit in silence.

Tears begin to roll down Midna cheeks, though she's barely said a word yet. "Hey…" Sheik says quietly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Don't cry, just tell me what's wrong."

She stares straight ahead, not saying anything for a few awkward moments, eventually she chokes. "I can't…"

Sheik turns to me, hoping for a clue, but I just swallow hard, stroking Midna's back in an effort to comfort her.

"Trust me Midna," He says. "Just be honest."

"Ok…" She says, trying to stay calm, despite the fact that her voice is wavering. He watches her in silence, waiting patiently. The tension is so thick in the cool air that I could cut it with a knife, I look down at my knees, there are a thousand places I'd rather be right now, but Midna needs me. I take her hand encouragingly, and she nods.

"Do you remember at the dance?" She says, turning to meet his gaze "How, after we were finished dancing we left early, and went to your room, and we…"

Her voice trails off into silence as Sheik turns to look awkwardly at me, worried that I don't already know what they did. I just nod knowingly and I watch as he swallows hard.

She exhales slowly and turns to look at him, and suddenly starts to talk in a rushed panic. "You have to know that I never meant for this to happen. I don't even know how it happened because we were so careful and now I'm in this mess and I am so sorry Sheik because I am ruining everything for you and it's all my fault…" She begins to cry again and he squeezes her tighter, still trying to suss out what she wants to say to him.

"Midna," He says quietly, "Just say it."

She swallows hard and closes her eyes, taking a deep breath; she whispers. "I'm pregnant."

He looks at her in stunned silence for a few moments, not uttering a word. She turns to look at him, crying fresh tears. "I'm sorry Sheik, this is all my fault! I've ruined everything, I understand if you want no part in this, it's fine I get it, I just want you to know I am so sorry that I screwed everything up!" She begins wailing into her palms and Sheik just sits in silence, staring blindly. Eventually he manages to stammer, "How… but… we used a…"

Midna is wailing too hard to answer, I sigh. "They don't always work… or maybe it broke."

He closes his eyes, leaning back until he lies against the rock, his palms pressed up against his forehead. Midna just wails harder, and continues bumbling apologies through her tears. Sheik sits up, and doesn't say a word, just pulls her tight into his arms, rocking her back and forth until eventually he silences her cries. He carefully pushes her long fringe back, kissing her on the forehead.

"You're not alone," He whispers. "You will never be alone in this Midna, I promise… come on…"

He carefully helps her to her feet and leads her along the slippery rock surfaces; the only light to guide us is now coming from the large white moon hanging in the sky. He has his arm wrapped around her waist to support her, though right now he looks a little shaken himself. I force my hands deeper into the pockets of my fleece and we leave the water fall area, stepping back onto the forest path. We're all silent as we make our way back to the campsite, to be honest I think Sheik is shell shocked and Midna's just too emotional. I close my eyes, suddenly realising how tired I am.

As we turn a corner on the forest path I'm met by a blinding light, I wince, holding my hands up to try and blot some of it out.

"For the love of Farore!" Sheik says as the light lowers, revealing Saria holding a flashlight in her hand, she smiles, relieved.

"Thank Goddess I found you guys!" She says. "Mistress Fi has been nagging me to get you back to the tents!"

She falls silent as she stares at Sheik and Midna, I can almost see the clockwork ticking behind her eyes as she figures out what's happened.

"Oh…" She says, quietly. "Did she tell you?"

"What?" Midna says, "How did you know?"

"Wait… what…?" Sheik suddenly cuts in. "You told Zelda AND Saria before me?"

"No!" Midna says, on the verge of tears again.

"Who else knows, huh? Ganon? Ghirahim? Majora, maybe?"

"No!" Midna says as fresh tears begin to fall.

"No Sheik," Saria says. "It's only our group!"

"Our WHAT?!" He says, emphasising his confusion. "I could understand you telling Zelda, Midna. You needed someone to talk to, some advice, fair enough, but for you to go behind my back and tell everyone but me… how the hell do you think that makes me feel?!"

"Sheik, please, I didn't!" She begs

"Then how do they all know?!" Sheik asks, his rage evident.

"I don't know!" Midna wails.

"How could you Midna…" He says, accusatory. "IT'S MY BABY!" He stares at her in silence for a few moments, waiting for a response. She just trembles, unable to give one. He shakes his head slowly, and turns tail, storming off through the forest in the direction of the lake.

"Sheik, wait!" Midna pleads but he won't turn around to even look at her. And that's when Midna breaks down, falling to her knees crying. I turn to look at Midna, Saria kneels down, trying her best to comfort Midna, as Sheik storms off through the night, angrily kicking at stray stones. Saria looks at me in desperation, unsure of what to do.

"Take Midna back to camp and look after her, I'm going to go and find Sheik." I mutter. I take one last glance at Midna, I don't want to leave her but someone needs to talk some sense into Sheik, and I know Saria will take good care of her. I take a deep breath and begin running through the long damp grass after Sheik. My trainers are beginning to soak through but I need to find him. I follow his path right through to the lake, the shoreline stretches out either side of me but the water is still and the night quiet, I can't see Sheik anywhere… when suddenly an almighty splash can be heard from within the boat house, making me jump. I begin running along the sodden soil, water splashing up around my feet as I near the boat house. I push open the heavy wooden doors and see Sheik stood on the wooden decking, reaching into the water and grabbing one of the canoes, flipping it upside down and throwing it down in the water with a huge splash, baring his teeth as he does so, his face creased with anger.

He looks up as I carefully close the door, his red eyes are flaming, angry, looking a little hurt. He grabs a kayak, lifting it right up before throwing it back into the water with all his might, forcing it to subside under. "What do you want?" He growls.

I swallow hard, knowing this isn't going to be easy. "It's not Midna's fault, you know…"

"Well was it you then?" He asks, fists balled tight as he kicks out at the painted wooden walls, his face still contorted with anger.

"No… Pipit overheard Midna telling me, he only told Link, then Link told Dark, and Dark told Saria."

"Well isn't that just fantastic!" He yells sarcastically, ripping the buoyancy aid from the wall and lobbing it across the boat house, sending it flying into the door, leaving a crack in the woodwork, moonlight shining through.

"No one meant for it to happen…" I say, trying to sound confident but my voice is shaking.

"Well that makes it all ok then!" He shouts, grabbing an oar and throwing it in my direction. I dive out of the way as it clatters to the floor. I can feel my hands shaking, my palms clammy because I've never seen Sheik like this before. He's always so cool and laid back but in the silvery light all I can see is the fire in his eyes. His veins are pulsing, pushing against his tanned skin as he grabs another canoe, ramming its front into the decking, causing the wood to splinter and crack. I don't know what to do, I've never seen him get this angry before and I have no clue how to deal with it. He looks around him, fists balled, the knuckles white where he's clenching them so hard. He's breathing heavily as he surveys the room, looking for something else to break, but the boat house is already trashed.

"Sheik, it's ok…" I whisper.

"NO IT'S NOT OK!" He shouts, spittle flying from his lips. "Everyone knows my business! I feel like they're all pointing and laughing, ha! Look at Sheik! Last to know!"

"That's not true!" I desperately protest. He yells out, running over the decking towards me. He reaches out, wrapping his hands around my upper arms, his fingers pushing hard against my skin. I swallow hard as his face nears mine.

"HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU FEEL?"

"Sheik please…" I stutter, my voice cracking as I feel his grip tightening.

"WELL?"

"Sheik you're hurting me!" I cry.

He looks down at his hands, and I feel his grip loosen as he lets go of my arms, staring at his hands, horrified. He takes a deep breath, eyes closed, before dropping to his knees on the wooden planks. "I'm so sorry Zelda…" He stutters, his voice hoarse from all the shouting. I timidly sit down next to him, rubbing my sore arms. "I forget how strong I am sometimes, I didn't think it might hurt you." He turns to look at me, his red eyes somehow calmer. "Let me see."

He takes my arm, but gently this time, examining the upper half. His screws his eyes shut. "You're already bruising… I'm so sorry…"

"It's ok…" I mutter.

He sighs, burying his face in his hands. "I just… I flipped, it wasn't about you knowing, you're my friends… you should know this kind of thing…"

I frown, "Why then?"

He turns to look at me, his eyes no longer angry, just worried, desperate. "How in Hyrule am I meant to look after a kid?"

I swallow hard. "Everyone feels that way…"

"Not at sixteen they don't…" He mutters, he clasps his hands together, sitting up straight, staring ahead in silence. Eventually he speaks. "I know what I have to do."

"What's that?" I ask, watching as he gets to his feet, holding his hand out to me to help me up.

"Come with me and you'll see," He says, pulling me up and leading me towards the door of the boat house. This evening has been a roller coaster of emotions, and honestly right now I just want to curl up and sleep, but there's something more important to be done first.


	9. Roses or lilies?

**I can't even find the words right now, you're all just so flawless! I LOVE YOU! Especially my beautiful reviewers PrincesscharmingKnight, CorruptedAngelX, TwiliCuckoo, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, ShadowNinja1011, prettyguardianofhyrule, mrdirtyguy3, Joyma Tello, Celestial Dragon, 'Guest', FadedSunset, Zelink4eva123, Fezzes64, zeldax, and Franne! I want to give you all a big hug! Damn the internet for not allowing me to! But thank you so much! 3 xxx**

* * *

We walk in awkward silence along the lake footpath, I don't quite know what to say. Sheik walks next to me, his tall figure blotting the moonlight from my skin, he carelessly brushes his blonde fringe from his eyes. I glance down at the ground at my pink trainers, now scuffed and browned a little from a week of camping in the wild. I remember how excited I was to get back to school, this trip was meant to be a laugh, but it's suddenly got so much more serious. Sheik's hands rest casually in the pockets of his jeans, I swallow hard, thinking back to everything I thought of Sheik when I was new to the school…

_"Nice to see you too, soda boy," I say sarcastically. "Don't tell me, you're Sheik?"_

_"No that's me!" Says the blue clad Sheikah, grinning._

_"What made you think it was me?" Soda boy asks. "Did Impa tell you Sheik was a pest or something? Those two never get on!" he says, elbowing Sheik, "Admit it, she said something bad about Sheik!"_

I frown, looking up at the boy walking next to me, because he's nothing like that guy back on my first day here… I swallow hard as I consider his relationship with Midna. I must admit, the way he asked her out was adorable, dancing in the middle of drama class… but I can't forget the first time I ever heard Sheik talk about Midna…

_Link turns to Sheik. "I'll work with you?" He asks._

_Sheik shrugs, pulling a mock expression of sympathy. "Sorry mate, but I've already got that fine thang earmarked!" He says, pointing at Midna._

_"Thang?" Link questions, "Did you really just say thang?"_

And then the thought suddenly hits me, that guy is a dad… can he handle looking after a kid? It's no wonder he panicked. And that's when I allow my thoughts drift back to everything else he did…

"_What in Hyrule happened to you?" Link asks as we all arrive back at the campsite._

"_It's a long story, all Sheik's fault!" I say as Sheik puts me down in a deck chair before collapsing exhausted onto the ground._

"_Hey, I said I'm sorry! And I think I made up for it by giving you a piggy back all the way!" He defends, looking up at me, shielding his eyes from the sunlight by holding his hand up above his eyes._

"_You're right… thanks Sheik." I say, smiling "You sure know how to look after someone."_

I guess he isn't so bad after all, and he really loves Midna…

"_Sheik I'm sorry but my love life is literally none of your business!" He sighs, sitting down on the ground, looking a little sullen. I frown, watching him. "Are you ok, Sheik?"_

"_I'm not a total jack ass you know Zelda, I do actually have feelings."_

"_Yeah, you're right… sorry," I mutter._

"_I really care about Midna…" he says_

And he was more than happy to look after her when she told him she was pregnant…

_Midna just wails harder, and continues bumbling apologies through her tears. Sheik sits up, and doesn't say a word, just pulls her tight into his arms, rocking her back and forth until eventually he silences her cries. He carefully pushes her long fringe back, kissing her on the forehead._

_"You're not alone," He whispers. "You will never be alone in this Midna, I promise… come on…"_

I swallow hard, looking up at the boy stood next to me, he's responsible, he's caring, he's a good friend and a good boyfriend, and he still knows how to have a laugh. He turns to look at me as I shiver in the cold night as we make our way onto the forest path. He sighs, his breath misting in the dark air as he pulls his jacket off, holding it out to me.

I shake my head, "No, I'm fine."

"You're cold," He says bluntly. "I get it, you're supposed to wear your boyfriend's jacket but Link isn't here and you'll freeze if you don't."

"I'm fine!" I insist.

He just raises his eyebrows, draping the jacket over my shoulders anyway. I'm swamped in it but I appreciate the warmth. I turn to Sheik smiling. "Thanks…"

"It's alright," He shrugs, looking back ahead.

"Sheik…" I say.

He turns to look at me. "Yeah?"

"You're going to be a great dad."

He turns to me, a genuine smile spreading across his lips for the first time tonight "Thanks Zelda. And just for the record… I hope you and Link last."

"You and Midna too," I reply smiling. I sigh, tugging his jacket tighter around me "So, are you going to tell me what you've got planned yet?"

He breathes deeply, "Nope! If I'm honest I'm still deciding."

"You know…" I say, nudging him. "I could help you decide!"

He just smirks, "Not a chance Zelda!"

"Damn it… oh well, it was worth a try!" I smile, pulling his jacket off my shoulders and handing it back to him as we near the entrance of the camp site. It's silent, the only noise is a crackling from a tiny bonfire in the middle of the campsite, and sitting around it is Midna, Saria, Dark, Pipit, and Link. Saria is hugging Midna trying to comfort her. I turn to look at Sheik, he's staring at Midna, his face alight.

"Have you made up your mind yet?" I ask

He just nods, breaking into an immediate sprint, dashing over to where everyone is sat around the bonfire, leaving me with no choice but to tail. As I arrive his face is beaming and Midna is getting to her feet, her thick black mascara and eyeliner trailing down her cheeks but Sheik is still grinning like she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. I carefully settle down next to Link, warming myself in what's left of the tiny bonfire.

"Sheik I'm so sorry…" She begins but he just carefully places on finger on her lips, her voice trails into silence.

"Don't apologise, I'm the one who needs to be saying sorry, I shouldn't have freaked out like that."

"I-" Midna tries to talk again but he just shakes his head, still beaming like nothing could ever be wrong.

"Midna… I love you. I have loved you since the first moment you set foot in our crazy school," A tiny smile begins to dance on her face as he gently takes her hands "You blew me away with your breathless charm and beautiful personality Midna, you made me want to be a better person so I could be with you, and now look at me." He steps back, grinning in the golden glow of the bonfire light, arms outstretched, laughing, "And I could never ever let you do this alone Midna, so I'm here for you, one hundred percent of the way and more. I know, every cliché guy in the book says that, but I mean it… I promise you, and I'm going to prove it."

"Prove it?" Midna asks quietly. I steal a glance with Link but he just shrugs, as unsure of what is happening as I am.

"You want to know how much I love you, I'll show you how much!" He says, beaming like a mad man as he lowers himself to one knee, arms outstretched either side of him. "Midna Shard… will you do me the honour of being my wife? Will you marry me?"

What follows that couldn't be more than a couple of seconds of silence, but to me it seems like it lasts eternity. I stare at Sheik in disbelief and excited shock as he looks hopefully at Midna, waiting for a response. Link's hand curls around mine, squeezing tight. I hear a small shriek of excitement escape Saria as Dark jumps up a few inches, clearly startled by the news. Pipit is sat half-heartedly leaning towards the fire, but his mouth is hanging wide open like a goldfish. And last but most certainly not least, is Midna. She stands between us all, staring at Sheik with shock and surprise in her wide ruby red eyes, her hand flies up to her open mouth and I watch as she breaks into happy laughter, her eyes now sparkling for the first time in far too long.

"Of course I will you crazy bastard!" She squeals, throwing herself at him. He falls back to the floor with her in his arms, and the two of them lie on the dusty ground kissing in the night to loud applause from us all. We all crowd around them both, congratulating them. I honestly can't believe it, in my head I'd planned a thousand ways that this could pan out but I'd never have imagined this would be it. But as I watch them both climbing to their feet, dusting their clothes off, them both grinning like Cheshire cats, I can't imagine any other way that this could have gone down.

"What is all this commotion?" Miss Impa asks, climbing out of her tent, crossing her skinny arms as she waits for an answer.

"Sorry Miss Impa…" Saria mumbles, "But Sheik and Midna just got engaged!"

* * *

An hour later, and we're all sat in the boys tent with glasses of non-alcoholic Champaign and a cake Miss Impa was nice enough to drive and buy us to let us celebrate. I take a bite of the indulgent slice, it tastes like chocolate and good memories being made as we all laugh.

"Ok," Pipit says as he swallows his mouthful of cake. "Let me just say a few words!"

"Oh goddess, here we go!" Sheik says, laughing.

We all giggle a little, but turn to listen to Pipit anyway. He clears his throat and raises his glass a little higher. "Midna is… crazy, funny, and one of my best friends in the world, and Sheik is exactly the same but he's dirty minded pervert too!" We all laugh a little as Pipit continues. "But the way I see it… they were made for each other, so, here's to Sheik and Midna, perfect pairings and happily ever after."

"Cheers!" We all chant as our glasses chink together.

Saria grins, mumbling as she swallows her mouthful to get our attention. "We have so much planning to do! We've got a wedding and so little time to prepare! If you want the wedding before the baby comes you'll have to do it in like 2 months, because otherwise you'll have your baby bump with a wedding dress which is just awkward!"

"I hadn't thought of that!" Midna says, "Thank goddess you're so organised Saria… wait… you two will be my bridesmaids right?"

"OF COURSE!" Saria and I chorus as we pull Midna in for a tight girlie hug.

"Ok!" Midna says, carefully putting her glass down "I was think I'd wear white, obviously, but what colour for you two? I was thinking maybe white with red ribbons or sashes or something?"

"Sounds adorable!" I say grinning.

"Sweet heart necklines and strapless I think" Saria adds.

"That's perfect!" Midna says, grinning from ear to ear. "Ok, for the flowers I can't decide, roses or lilies?"

"Lilies!" I say, "Roses are such a cliché!"

"I have to agree with Zelda!" Saria nods, "Roses are over used."

"Oh dear goddesses," Dark mutters, taking a gulp of his drink.

"Don't know what you're complaining about!" Sheik says, "It's my wedding too and I can't get a word in edgeways!"

"Ok, I'm sorry!" Midna saysm "What do you think, corsages or tiaras?"

Sheik stares at her for a few moments in silence. "Uhh… I don't know what a corsage is so… tiaras… tell you what you ladies carry on!"

We all laugh and turn back to excitedly planning. We spend the whole night awake, drinking, eating cake deciding on what to do for the wedding, and it's one of the best nights of my life…

* * *

**It's almost over! One more chapter to go guys… and yes, I will be doing my sweep of followers, favouriters, and reviewers because you're all fabulous!**


	10. Shakina

**Why are you guys so freaking flawless? Well… I have a batch of brownies in the oven so I'm gonna give them to PrincesscharmingKnight, TwiliCuckoo, ShadowNinja1011, The Hero of Time2, Fezzes64, shhimaninja16, mrdirtguy3, Zeldachic459, zeldax, FadedSunset, Guest, Bleachshowlover1, and TheBlueAlienRobotZombie for their FABULOUS reviews! I'm over the moon right now! And I will be thanking everyone at the end of the story just like normal ;) **

**This chapter is laid out slightly differently, it's done in lots of short snippets because writing the whole thing would be very boring! And just so you all know, this chapter is set eight months ahead! In this story, the Gerudo Valley is like the Hyrule equivalent of Las Vegas! And sorry this was so slow uploading, I had to write this three times in the same day as my computer decided to unexpectedly shut down and not bother to auto save!**

* * *

"Gerudo Valley bay-beeee!" Sheik shouts in a low pitched voice, doing a little dance as he does.

Midna smiles as she makes her way into the living room, gently rubbing her large baby bump. "Try not to get too drunk, ok?" She says, "You are miserable when you get hung over!"

He shrugs guiltily. "I can't make any promises, it's the Gerudo Valley!"

At that moment, Link, Dark, and Pipit make their way into the room. I raise my eyebrows, lowering the magazine I'm reading as I turn to look at Link. "No gambling boys!"

"And no strippers!" Saria says, settling down next to me on the sofa with a bucket of popcorn.

"No strippers, no gambling, no drinking, why are we even going to the Gerudo Valley?" Pipit asks.

The guys all laugh aloud, I just roll my eyes. "Just don't do anything crazy, ok?" I ask.

"I promise baby," Link says, leaning over from behind and kissing me softly on the cheek.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok while I'm gone?" Sheik asks, his hands resting on Midna's shoulders.

"Relax," She says reassuringly. "My due date isn't for two weeks and you'll only be gone for one weekend!"

"Besides," I interject. "I'll be here to look after her anyway, so it's all good."

"Me too!" Saria adds.

He squashes his cheek to the side, looking deep in thought. "If you say so…" he carefully stoops to his knees, resting his hands on her swollen stomach, smiling as he talks to it. "Ok, now you have to be a good little girl for your mummy, don't keep her up all night kicking!"

"Eww…" Dark groans, "I still think it's weird that you talk to the baby, you know you're basically having a chat with Midna's uterus…"

"Oh leave them be!" I say, smiling as I watch.

"Just you wait till you come out, I'm going to play with you all the time!"

"This is meant to be a guy's weekend!" Dark whines, "Common, this might be the last chance we get to talk to you without you cradling a baby or being a tired zombie from the baby waking you up at two in the morning!"

"Sorry, sorry!" He says, laughing as he gets to his feet. "You're right, guys weekend it is!"

"Right!" Link says, glancing down at his watch, "We'd better get a move on if we plan to make it to the Gerudo Valley before all the clubs shut!"

"Ok, ok, let's move!" Pipit announces, pointing towards the door. We all kiss our boyfriends good bye and hug our other guy mates, and within a couple of minutes they wave a final goodbye and Midna shuts the door behind them, smiling as she turns to look at us.

"Pampering weekend?" She asks.

Saria grins, "Like you even have to ask!"

* * *

Three hours later, we find ourselves up in Midna and Sheiks room. The three of us lie sprawled out on her double bed with a Taylor Swift CD playing in the back ground while we eat pink frosted cupcakes we made.

"Y'know," Saria says. "I love Dark and all, but sometimes it's nice just to have a girly weekend!"

"Tell me about it!" I say, scooping some frosting from my cake with my 'pouting pink' polished nails.

"Exactly!" Midna says "Now what do you say we watch a chick flick without any guys moaning about how rubbish it is!"

"That sounds perfect!" I say, carefully licking the icing from my fingertips.

She takes a few seconds to awkwardly haul herself from the bed before she waddles over to the bookshelf where all the DVD's are lined up "Ok…" She mutters, "We could watch… Oh!"

"What?" Saria asks, frowning.

"The baby's kicking!" Midna exclaims.

Saria grins, jumping to her feet. "Oh let me feel!" She reaches out, resting her hands on Midna's stomach, she waits in silence for a few moments before her face lights up. "That's so cool!" She squeals.

"Haha!" Midna laughs, turning to me. "You want to have a go Zellie?"

"Sure!" I reply, climbing off the bed and making my way over to her, resting my hands on the large bump in her navy t-shirt. I wait expectantly for a few moments, but nothing happens.

Midna frowns. "I wonder why she's not kicking…" Suddenly her face drops and she pushes my hands away, turning around to lean against the bookshelf, her face paling.

"Midna are you ok?" I ask, genuinely concerned.

She swallows hard. "Something feels bad, and not good bad… bad bad."

Saria wraps her arms around her, guiding her towards the bed. "I'm sure you'll be ok, just have a little lie down yeah?"

Midna nods uncertainly but as she reaches the headboard of the bed her face begins to crease with agony and she lets out a small whimper like an animal in pain. There's a loud splash of water beneath her, and that's when I realize.

Because that's when things start to go really wrong…

* * *

I hold the phone up to my ear, listening to the repetitive ringing tone, tapping my foot impatiently. I quickly glance back to look at Midna, leaning on Saria as they pace back and forth, her face twisted in a tortured fashion. Come on… pick up…

"Hello?"

"Link is that you?" I ask hopefully.

"No it's Dark!"

I frown, "Why are you answering Link's phone?"

"Link's driving."

"Umm… ok, look Dark, you guys really need to get back home as soon as possible."

Midna screams from behind me as a new contraction hits her, I chew my lip, wishing there was something I could do to help her…

"What? Why? What was that noise? Is everything ok?" Dark asks.

"Bring Sheik home, quickly!" I reply.

"Why?"

"Because Midna's having the baby!"

I hear quiet cussing on the other line, before he holds the phone away from his mouth to speak to the others, though I can still just make out what he's saying.

"Link take the next exit, we need to go back."

Link sighs, "I don't care if you've forgotten your retainer, we'll never make it on time!"

"No!" Dark protests. "We need to get Sheik home, fast!"

"Why me?" Sheik asks, the confusion evident in his voice.

"Midna's having the baby!"

"WHAT?!" Sheik's panic stricken voice can be heard a smile away.

"Get him home… NOW!" I shout down the phone before hanging up. I make my way over to Midna nervously. "They're on their way home, it'll be some time though… I'm going to call an ambulance to get you to the hospital, ok?"

"N-no," She shakes her head. "There's no point, they won't… urgh…. They won't admit me until my contractions are four minutes apart."

"Right, ok, how far apart are they at the moment?" I ask.

Saria looks up at me, "Eight minutes, it might be a long wait…"

Midna flops on the bed, a low whine escapes her, "Where the hell is Sheik?"

"He's coming as fast as he can, I promise."

* * *

"WHY. THE. HELL. ARE. YOU. DOING. THIS. TO. ME?" Midna growls, her eyes screwed shut as her fingernails dig deep into the skin of my hand for the pain of yet another contraction. We've been sat in this room comforting Midna through what seems to be endless contractions, each one more and more painful. About ten minutes ago we finally got a contraction within four minutes so we phoned for an ambulance.

Saria smiles. "The ambulance has just pulled into the driveway, I'll let them in," She announces, before making her way out of the room. Midna collapses onto her bed, exhausted as she wipes the layer of moisture from her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Please… Zelda," She begs. "Give me some good news, where's Sheik?"

"Coming as fast as he can," I reassure her. "He's only a half hour away, I've told them to meet us straight at the hospital."

"No!" She wails, "You don't understand Zelda, I can't do this without him!"

"Yes you can!" I promise.

At that moment the bedroom door flies open, and a paramedic dressed in green makes his way into the room pushing an empty wheelchair. "Ok" He says, "You must be Midna, now Midna, can you walk into the wheelchair? Do you think you can manage that?"

"I… I think so…" She mutters determinedly. The paramedic takes her hand and helps her off the bed, guiding her into the wheelchair.

"Alright," He says confidently as him and another paramedic begin to carry her down the stairs. "Now when we get you into the ambulance we'll give you a little gas and air to calm you down and numb the pain a little bit, ok?"

"Uh-hu…" She nods as they begin to wheel her along the hallway and out the front door. "No… not another contraction… ZELDA!" She screeches.

"I'm here!" I reply, running to her side, she grabs my hand and squeezing until my knuckles crack, breathing heavily. Eventually the contraction passes and they wheel her into the ambulance, followed by me and Saria.

The paramedic smiles comfortingly "Everything is going to be just fine, I promise you."

* * *

As they're wheeling Midna out of the ambulance and rushing her towards the entrance of the hospital, a car comes screeching into the car park, headlights blinding the eyes of anything in its path. Link's little Fiat… It careers rather carelessly into a parking space and the party of four young adults jump out almost immediately. They're all looking around, as if searching, Sheik's eyes are the first to fall on us. He dashes over, rushing right past me and Saria without even a greeting as he arrives at Midna's side.

"Oh thank Nayru you're here!" She says.

He grins, grabbing her hand, "I wouldn't miss it for the world…"

* * *

I make my way back into the small waiting area outside the birthing room, five cups of coffee in a tray in my hands. The room is just as quiet and silent as it was when I left, everyone just waiting, hoping for some news on the baby.

Link's blue eyes look up at me as I lay down the tray of drinks on the tiny table in the middle of the waiting area. "Thanks," he says, giving me a weak smile.

"Any news?" I ask.

"Nope…" Saria mutters, flicking through a copy of 'Hello Hyrule!' a cheap gossip magazine found in almost every waiting room across Hyrule. Link wraps his arm around me, trying to calm my nerves, but it's not working because all I can think of is two of my best friends in that delivery room, and I can't help but worry.

"What if somethings going wrong?" I mutter.

"Hey, you know that won't happen," Dark says in an attempt to cheer me up. "Midna's tough, she's soldiers on through anything, I bet they're doing just fine."

From behind me I can hear the sound of a door being opened, I turn around to see Midna making her way out of the delivery room. Her beautiful flaming hair is tousled and falls limply around her shoulders, she looks worn out and tired but yet still so relieved. We all sit up a little straighter, watching as Sheik emerges behind her, with a little bundle in his arms wrapped up tight in a clean white towel. He settles down in a chair while me and Saria give Midna a big hug, before we all crowd around, staring at the tiny miracle lying in their arms, with the same fiery eyes as both her mother and father.

"Everyone," Midna says quietly, "I'd like to introduce you to Shakina!"

"Shakina…" I whisper, trying the name out to see how it feels on my lips. "It's cute!"

"It means beautiful one…" Sheik says, looking at her with adoration.

"Aww Midna are you tearing up?" Pipit asks, smiling as he strokes her arm comfortingly.

"Hey, it's ok!" Saria says, "It's just all your leftover pregnancy hormones!"

Sheik smiles, looking up. "It's really not," He whispers, tears glistening in his own eyes.

* * *

_Three months later…_

"It's funny how much things can change in a year…" Link says, "Marshmallow anyone?" He carefully removes the marshmallow from the bonfire, holding it out. Saria takes it, smiling.

Pipit grins, walking over to us, hand in hand with a red head dressed in green, her hair pulled into ponytails underneath her cute green beret. "It's a long overdue introduction, but, everyone, I'd like you to meet Karane, my girlfriend."

She stifles a shy wave and I smile, patting the spot next to me, inviting her to sit down, she grins, running carefully around the bonfire and settling down.

Midna makes her way back over to us, cradling Shakina in her arms, a thin layer of pale auburn hair just growing on her head. "Sorry I'm late… she needed changing," Midna says, settling in her seat.

"Little stinker," Dark says, laughing as he carefully touches the tip of her nose.

"Right… I think it's time." I cut in.

"I think so…" Link says smiling.

"We've got some big news!"

"Big news?" Sheik asks, his mouth stuffed with gloopy marshmallow.

"Do you want to tell them?" I ask.

"No you tell them!" He says, grinning eagerly, his hand clasping mine.

"How about we both tell them?" I reply.

He grins, "Ok… ready?

"WE'RE MOVING IN TOGETHER!"

Truth is a lot had changed over the past year, but the important things hadn't. We were all still in love, we were all still friends, and to me, that's all that really mattered…

* * *

**Sorry guys, I had to put in the cheesy ending! Jazz hands and all! But I hope you guys liked this story, I LOVED writing it and I've actually already started planning my next story! It's called Begin Again and should start being posted sometime next week! I'm off on holiday but I know there's wifi in certain places on site so I should be able to update! Anyway, there's a few people I have to thank…**

**First of all the lovely favouriters, 1davey29, 321aussy, Banana14, CorruptedAngelX, Courtney Gears, Fezzes64, Franne, Illusion Island, Pantherstar101, PelleasTheEpic, PrincesscharmingKnight, TemereAvis, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, The Hero of Time2, Velikaqueenofdragons, Xenotize, Zeldachic459, Zelink4eva123, katieOoT, shhimaninja16, and xLinkk.**

**Next up is my beautiful followers 1davey29, 321aussy, Banana14, CorruptedAngelX, Courtney Gears, FadedSunset, Franne, GioSpy, Lun3rClockwork, PelleasTheEpic, PrincesscharmingKnight, ShadowNinja1011, Temere Avis, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, TheLegendOfLink, TwiliCuckoo, Velikaqueenofdragons, Xenotize, Zeldachic459, Zelink4eva123, cormonde, erico637, katieOoT, prettyguargianofhyrule, shhimaninja16, and zeldax!**

**But most importantly, I have to thank my FABULOUS reviewers! That's katieOoT, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, mrdirtguy3, Moon Princess016, ShadowNinja1011, PrincesscharmingKnight, Bleachshowlover1, LeliaEditer, FadedSunset, Fezzes64, Xenotize, prettyguardianofhyrule, 'anon', Celestial Dragon, TwiliCuckoo, Franne, Courtney Gears, Princess Zelda-figure skater, zeldax, shhimaninja16, Zeldachic459, Pantherstar101, Joyma Tello, 'Guest', CorruptedAngelX, Zelink4eva123, The Hero of Time2, and Lars! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Especially huge thank you to my beta reader of 4 stories straight… Princess Zelda-figure skater!**

**Keep your eyes peeled for the new story…**

**Until next time!  
****Nayru  
****xxx**


End file.
